…and I have finally realized what you need
by Ania Duthobloocha
Summary: Molly es una mujer fuerte e independiente que no quiere pasar su vida sola por lo cual decide pedirle un pequeño favor a cierto famoso detective. ¿Aceptara? ¿Que consecuencias les traerá esto? Sherlolly Fic con misterio incluido.
1. Chapter 1

…**and I have finally realized what you need**

Sherlolly – Fic

**Disclaimer**: Si mi apellido fuera Doyle, otra cosa sería… pero como no, debo de decir que la mayoría de personajes presentes en esta historia no me pertenecen, y aun así ellos me sirvieron de inspiración para desarrollar esta historia.

:-: Nota :-:

Siempre he pensando que quizás las notas deberían de ir al final, pero bueno… es el formato que siempre he llevado y me funciona muy bien. Quiero agradecer a SeleneWho y harleenDrakeCa, la primera por ser mi beta (o sea que si hay errores, la culparemos a ella), y a las dos por apoyar mi mente enferma.

Fanfic basado en una de mis relaciones favoritas de esta serie que es Sherlock y Molly, solo que desde una perspectiva… bueno, dejare que ustedes mismos juzguen. Después de esto, no me queda más que decir que: ¡Disfruten! Los comentarios siempre son bien recibidos :3

**Intro**

Avanzaba con paso cansado, como si tuviera que pedirle permiso a un pie para poder arrastrar el otro, un pesado andar que sólo era reprimido por el sonido de sus gorgoteos que le contenían de soltar el llanto y deshacerse en ese mismo momento.

-Es por aquí- Señalo una voz grave al tiempo que le abría paso para atravesar aquel oscuro pasillo.

Nunca había entendido porque las morgues tenían que ser oscuras, tan lúgubres,

-Llegamos- Anuncio intentando sonar solemne, pero ese simple comentario sólo sirvió para que la mujer soltara todo lo que había reprimido.

Definitivamente estaba a punto de sufrir un colapso en ese mismo lugar.

Y él, como buen forense, aunque tenía un amplio conocimiento médico, era malo para el contacto humano.

-Yo... Este- balbuceo nervioso, -Vamos rápido para poder salir de aquí- Fue lo único que se le ocurrió decir.

Nunca sabía que decir y hacer, menos aun en esos momentos.

La mujer tomo una profunda bocanada de aire, y se armo de valor.

Avanzaron hasta una mesa metálica donde estaba un cuerpo cubierto por una sábana azul, pero ella noto algo extraño desde el momento en que lo diviso.

Era el tamaño, era la forma inflada de su estómago... aunque, se suponía que los cuerpos al morir tendían a hincharse, ¿O no?

-Ese no es mi hijo- dijo antes de siquiera retirar la sábana

-Señora, los cuerpos en descomposición, es decir...- se detuvo al darse cuenta que su justificación había sonado muy mal.

-Soy y seguiré siendo su madre. ¿Usted cree que no pueda reconocer a mi propio hijo?-

El forense ya no dijo nada.

Un par de pasos, y la sábana fue retirada para mostrar en efecto, el cuerpo de un individuo que no correspondía al hijo de la mujer.

...

**Capitulo 1**

Ni siquiera el agudo tintineo de las copas al sonar pudo hacer que la castaña reaccionara ante aquel aburrido discurso dado por un soso padrino. Ningún discurso pronunciado podría jamás superar al que escucho decir a…

-¿Molly, cariño?-

La aludida brinco en su asiento antes de mirar alrededor y darse cuenta que todos bebían de sus copas con alegría y emoción, pero no ella, no Molly Hooper, su mente estaba perdida en otro momento y en otro lugar.

-¿Molls, estas bien?-

-Yo...-

-Oh vamos, no me digas que aún sigues pensando en esos cadáveres de la morgue. Te lo digo, no sé cómo puedes aguantar eso-

-No creo que piense en eso, quizás aún este triste por Tom...- Una tercera joven brinco en la silla de al lado.

-¡Becky!- exclamo Molly con enfado ante el comentario.

-Oh vamos, te conozco desde la secundaria... Y casi podría apostar a que esa es una cara de amor-

Las tres chicas volvieron el rostro para mirar a la aludida con atención.

-Pues sí, puede ser eso- Fingió estar de acuerdo –No es que no esté feliz por Sarah, al contrario, creo que ya se lo merecía-

-Lo que te convierte a ti en la única del grupo soltera-

Ni siquiera se tomo la molestia de mirar a su amiga Becky.

Molly sabía muy bien que del grupo de 5 amigas que se había formado en la Universidad, Becky Fitzmons era la más sarcástica y cruel, cosa contraria a ella se había vuelto la más pasiva del grupo, probablemente por eso cuando toco el turno de elegir su especialidad, ella fue la única que había optado por la patología.

-Y eso te convierte a ti en la más tonta- Una chica de cabellera rojiza se puso de pie, -Vamos Molls, lo mejor será ir a bailar- la tomo del brazo y sin esperar respuesta alguna, la arrastro a la pista.

-Gracias Clarisse, a veces olvidó como...- intento justificar mientras le buscaba algún ritmo coherente a la melodía

-Está enojada- Explico la pelirroja por encima de la música, -No la justifico, pero desde que tiene problemas para concebir con su marido, se volvió aún más cruel de lo que ya era-.

Molly no supo que decir ante esto, pero para su buena suerte no fue necesario ya que en ese momento, el resto del grupo llego para bailar con ellas y momentáneamente olvidar la discusión.

...

-Lo siento, pero no tiene acceso-

-¿No tengo acceso? Pero como...-

John Watson miro de reojo como su mejor amigo discutía con el practicante en turno del Hospital San Barts. En otras circunstancias, él podría haber intervenido, pero estaba tan cansado que sólo se limitó a cruzar sus brazos y apoyarse contra la pared en un intento de que el sueño no le ganará y le hiciera perder el equilibrio.

-Señor, lo lamento. Puedo llamar a seguridad si quiere, pero creo que eso sólo pondrá más difíciles las cosas- dijo el joven con la voz cansina.

Sherlock permito que sus ojos azules escudriñaran al extraño.

Era nuevo y podía verlo por sus zapatos limpios, inexperto también. Las ojeras de sus ojos aun no estaban marcadas pero sus ojos si estaban rojos.

Todavía no se acostumbraba al turno nocturno, y evidentemente tampoco a él.

-Podría... -

-Vámonos Sherlock- pidió John desde su letargo, -Podemos volver mañana y...-

-¿Mañana? ¿Y dejar que el cuerpo se contaminé por completo?-

-¿Tienes una mejor idea?-

Sherlock miro hacia ambos lados antes de reparar en un peculiar detalle.

-¿Dónde está Molly Hooper?-

La sola pregunta pareció ser lo que John Watson necesito para reaccionar

-¿Qué?-

-Simple. ¿Dónde está_ mi_ forense? Ella no me negaría la revisión de un cuerpo que podría evitar que un hombre inocente fuera a la cárcel-

-"O por el contrario, que otro no fuera- se alejó John de su pared para acercarse a su viejo amigo.

El joven practicante arqueo la ceja y siguió con su actitud gallarda, con sus brazos cruzados y la seguridad de que no lo dejaría pasar.

-La doctora pidió licencia por un par de días y es todo lo que le puedo decir, ahora si me disculpa tengo trabajo por hacer-

Y sin más, la puerta fue azotada en sus narices.

-Bien Sherlock, ¿puedo volver a casa y dormir?-

-¿Dónde podrá estar ella?- Ignoro su pregunta y comenzó a caminar rumbo a la salida del hospital.

-No lo sé Sherlock, pero si tanto la necesitas, sólo llámala y sácate de las dudas- John Watson cerró su abrigo cuando el frío aire londinense impacto en su cuerpo, -Ahora si me disculpas, tengo una hija y una esposa que cuidar- Levanto la mano izquierda para detener al primer taxi que paso. –Aún así, ¿te veo mañana?-

Sherlock parecía ausente, su mente divagante en la búsqueda del algo, quizás un dato perdido, una sensación de que estaba pasando un detalle por alto.

-¿Sherlock?- lo llamo John por tercera vez.

-Claro, claro. Saludos a Mary y a la pequeña- levanto el cuello de su abrigo y camino aprisa hacia el otro lado.

¿Por qué Molly se abría ido? ¿Por qué no le había dicho nada?

Y de haberle dicho algo, lo habría recordado, ¿O no?

Con la consternación aún en el rostro, Sherlock saco su móvil y envió un mensaje de texto.

No dudaba que la respuesta llegaría pronto.

...

Ese particular ruido del retrete, ese mismo que suele hacer cuando se baja la manija y el agua se pierde, solo que en este caso ahora incluía restos de la comida de Becky; una escena muy típica ya que la joven siempre terminaba ebria e invariablemente con Molly a su lado, cuidándola y ayudándole a pasar el mal rato.

_Como siempre_

-¿Te sientes mejor?- cuestiono al tiempo que le entregaba una servilleta para que limpiara su rostro.

-No- susurro Becky

-¿Síntomas?-

-No Molls, no se trata de eso…- intento incorporarse pero se resbalo, y de no ser por la oportuna intervención de la patóloga, la mujer hubiera impactado contra la cerámica, -…estoy enfadada, enojada, frustrada pero quizás sea más bien conmigo misma. Ya no debería de culpar a Adam por esto. Creo que es hora de aceptar que es mi culpa-

-¿Tu culpa?- Dudo, aunque tenía una idea de a dónde iba la discusión

-Adam está enfadado porque no hemos podido tener hijos. Cree que esperamos demasiado tiempo, que le dedique demasiado tiempo a mi carrera... Pero, pero también era mi sueño. Siempre quise ser doctora y ser la mejor"- Dijo entre sollozos, -¿Y todo para qué? Al final solo terminé siendo una dermatóloga que analiza el rostro de viejas pomposas que no quieren envejecer, pero nada de eso importa si no eres una maldita madre-

-Becky, no creo que...-

-Molly, ¿me acompañarías a una clínica de fertilidad?-

-¿Qué...?-

En ese momento, el timbre de su móvil la alerto, y la hizo revisar en su bolso hasta encontrar el bendito aparato y mirar el mensaje

_"Te necesito aquí. S.H."_

Molly Hooper tomo una profunda bocanada de aire antes de guardar su celular con cierta frustración.

-¿Es él? - cuestiono Becky desde su inconsciente

-¿Quién?-

-Si- movió la chica el cuerpo para quedar recargada sobre el hombro de su amiga, -Ese tipo, _pelos necios_ le decimos entre nosotros. Nunca hablas de él, pero todas sabemos quién es...-

-¿_Pelos necios_?- No pudo ocultar la sonrisa ante tal apodo.

-"Tienes que acompañarme a la clínica, Molly"- bostezo

-De acuerdo Becky. Iremos a esa bendita clínica- aseguro la joven al tiempo que otro mensaje entraba

_"¿Dónde estás? S.H."_

Y ella tampoco respondió ese mensaje.

...

Las calles frías de Londres siempre era un buen escenario para el drama, después de todo cuando se vive en una ciudad tan segura como esa, ¿qué es lo peor que te puede pasar?

-Jack el Destripador- comento el viejo con un tono de voz burlón.

-"Oh, vamos Maurice. No pretendas que voy a caer en esos juegos. Ya no soy una niña que tiene miedo, además Jack sólo iba por prostitutas..."-

-Precisamente- dijo Maurice con toda la alevosía y ventaja que el comentario le permitió, de igual manera no se quejo ante la bofetada que recibió.

-La lista- La mujer espero un poco a que se recompusiera antes de entregarle una hoja de papel amarillenta y arrugada debido a que había sido doblada y desdoblada varias veces.

-Dame 2 semanas y el pedido estará listo.

-Quizás no tanto. La gente no puede resistir tanto tiempo-

-Haré mi mejor esfuerzo muñeca, pero es lo que puedo ofrecerte- guardo la nota en su bolsillo trasero, -Recuerda, yo te contacto. No me busques... A menos que sea para tomar un café y contar historias de miedo-

-Nos vemos, espero pronto pero no tanto- contesto la joven dando media vuelta, dejando que sus tacones fueran el único sonido mientras se alejaba del lugar.

…

El hombre de cabellera ceniza paso las manos con frustración por su rostro, él sabía que aún y estando cansado tenía que terminar todo el papeleo si quería evitar problemas ante sus superiores el día de mañana, y si, ese era el lado _no bonito_ de su trabajo, las cosas que nadie te decía que terminarías haciendo, aquel horrible proceso burocrático que lo obligaba a estar enfrente de su ordenador hasta altas horas de la noche, era eso o...

-Está desaparecida-

Ni siquiera tuvo que levantar la vista para saber a quien correspondía la voz y tampoco tuvo que hacer muchas deducciones, porque aunque hubiera gente que no lo quisiera creer, él realmente era un buen detective, sino, de que otra manera hubiera llegado a liderar Scottland Yard.

-Buenos días Sherlock. La respuesta es no- lo ignoro y siguió concentrado en pasar la información de sus notas a la computadora.

-¿No?- Dijo en tono ofendido el detective con el sonido de sus fuertes pisadas mientras se acercaba al individuo, -A las 12 menos 5 llegamos a St. Barts, y el auto de la señorita Hooper no se encontraba, así como tampoco ella. A las 2 menos 20 acudí al sitio donde ella reside sólo para darme cuenta que su auto si estaba pero ella no. George, hasta tú reconocerías si se tratara de un secuestro"-

-_Greg_- Lestrade lo corrigió con fastidio, aunque realmente ya se había acostumbrado a que nunca dijera su nombre correctamente.

-Él también podría hacerlo- Sherlock aseguro.

Greg Lestrade negó con la cabeza.

-Molly está bien, está en Cardiff... y a menos que en las últimas dos horas haya sufrido un secuestro, creo que todo está en orden- saco el móvil de su bolsillo sólo para mostrar una foto de la patóloga.

Sherlock Holmes arrebató el aparato con furia para poder contemplar la imagen mucho mejor, y en efecto, la menuda chica posaba entre 3 amigas y una novia. El color melocotón que se habían escogido para sus damas, sólo le favorecía a ella, aunque el sombrero no tanto.

-¿En Cardiff?- Dudo aun sin despegar su vista de la pantalla.

-Así es Sherlock. Me dijo que este fin de semana iría a la boda de una de sus mejores amigas, así que dudo mucho que tu teoría de que está secuestrada sea cierta-

El joven de mirada azul parpadeo un par de veces intercalando su vista entre la pantalla con la fotografía y el inspector, antes de finalmente hablar:

-¿Y porque tú tienes esta foto?-

Continuara...


	2. Chapter 2

**...And I have finally realized what you need**

Sherlolly - Fic

**Disclaimer: **Si mi apellido fuera Doyle, otra cosa sería... pero como no, debo de decir que la mayoría de personajes presentes en esta historia no me pertenecen, y aun así ellos me sirvieron de inspiración para desarrollar esta historia.

**:-: Nota :-:**

Gracias :3 el fandom de Sherlock es realmente maravilloso, pero bueno, culpo a Benedict por eso. Aquí seguimos con esta entrega, gracias por sus reviews, a SeleneWho por echarme porras y promocionarme. A Harlem por motivarme y a ustedes por leer será historia.

Ahora sin más, les presento el segundo capítulo de esta historia.

Capitulo 2

_Por qué tienes tú esa foto._

La mirada inquisidora del detective, sus profundos ojos azules clavados en el inspector en espera de una respuesta práctica ante una simple pregunta, miles de ideas se podían formar en su mente, pero la más obvia, la más evidente era la que se negaba a ver... Aunque muy en el fondo, sabía que esa podía ser la única posibilidad.

-Sherlock...- Antes de que pudiera completar la oración, su teléfono comenzó a sonar con fuerza, así que ajeno al detective, se apresuró a contestar.

Sherlock Holmes lo supo por su mirada: Las pupilas emocionadas y el tono agudo de su voz, algo importante estaba pasando.

-Asesinato. El cuerpo acaba de ser encontrado... ¿Vienes?- Cuestiono una vez que finalizo la llamada.

-Me ofende esa pregunta-

...

Esa bendita muestra de propiedad humana, la sensación de posición que a veces se comparaba con la envidia; muchas formas de justificarla, pero sólo una de definirla.

_Celos_

Y esos celos, eran precisamente lo que John Watson estaba sintiendo en esos momentos. Era ese coraje por sentirse desplazado, casi como si su mejor amigo lo hubiera sacado del juego, como si ni siquiera lo hubiera tomado en cuenta.

-Vamos John, no puedes ser tan infantil-

El silencio sólo confirmo sus palabras.

-No voy a resolver casos de ahora en adelante con Greth, si eso es lo que estas suponiendo-

-Yo... ¡Ahhh!- bufo con exasperación, -Yo no he dicho nada. Ni tu tampoco, sólo que encontraste algo interesante-

Sherlock inclinó su cuerpo antes de juntar los dedos de su mano en su habitual posición analítica. Estaba sopesando la situación, recapitulando los hechos para poderle decir a su viejo amigo sólo los detalles importantes.

-Asesinato. Hombre mayor de entre 45 y 50 años, por su ropa y daño en la piel aparenta mas edad, pero no... Eso sólo es el producto de una vida de excesos-

-A menos que hubiera algo importante, el simple asesinato de un hombre no atraería tu atención, ¿Me equivoco?-

-Oh John, tantos años juntos bien han valido para algo-

John no supo si sentirse agradecido u ofendido por el comentario.

-¡Sherlock!- El grito de enfado de la señora Hudson fue precedido del crujir de su puerta al ser abierta con enfado, -Creí haberte dicho que si dejabas partes humanas en mi...- el grito de la mujer se silenció al momento que se dio cuenta que el detective no se encontraba sólo, -John, querido. No te escuche llegar-

-Hola señora Hudson- saludo al tiempo que se ponía de pie

-Me alegra mucho verte por aquí- Atravesó la distancia que los separaba y lo estrecho con cariño. -¿Cómo están Mary y la pequeña...?-

-Señora Hudson, si nos disculpa estamos en medio de algo muy importante-

El tono de su voz no sólo era autoritario, sino también molesto.

-De acuerdo, de acuerdo- se separó de un brinco la mujer, -John, cuando quieras pasa a tomar el té, y en cuanto a ti Sherlock- lo miro amenazadoramente.

-Sí, sí. Limpiare- De un brinco llego a la puerta de su piso y extendió la mano para invitarla a salir.

Sin otro remedio, la señora Hudson los dejó solos.

-Bueno, algunas cosas no han cambiado mucho, ¿Cierto?-

-Creí que estabas interesado en saber de un nuevo caso, no acerca de mis habilidades sociales, las cuales aparentemente no se han visto influidas por tu ausencia-

-Las chicas quieren verte- Comento Watson con una gran sonrisa.

Ni el corazón duro y la cabeza hueca de Sherlock Holmes podían ante eso

-Terminemos este caso, y te prometo que iremos a verlas-

No era la mejor respuesta pero al menos John quedo satisfecho.

...

Estaba acostumbrada a ese tipo de ambientes, al olor a alcohol mezclado con la sensación de limpieza, sin embargo el color rosa y azul en las paredes y la alegría o expectación enmarcada en el rostro de las personas no eran parte de su entorno común.

-Fitzmons- Escucho a la joven de recepción levantar la voz.  
-Es nuestro turno Molly- Dijo la aludida al tiempo que se ponía de pie, y tomaba a su amiga del brazo para que la pudiera acompañar.

Molly Hooper se dejo guiar hasta el consultorio que era atendido por el Doctor Russell (para su desgracia) un viejo y muy conocido colega.

-Hola señora Fitzmon- Recibió a Becky con amabilidad, pero tras mirar a Molly saco las conclusiones con mucha rapidez

-Vaya Hooper, es realmente un… diría, bueno un "honor" tenerte por aquí- Les señalo las sillas frente a su escritorio para que se sentaran, -Así que han decidido formar familia. Debemos de agradecer que ahora las leyes sean más abiertas respecto a eso-

-¿Disculpe?- Arqueo Becky la ceja

-Sí. Es decir, usted y su pareja…- Señalo a Molly, -¿No vienen juntas?-

El ceño fruncido de la patóloga lo dijo todo.

-Russell. ¿Qué demonios te pasa?-

-Lo lamento Hooper, es que como nunca te hemos conocido una pareja formal en el hospital, y bueno… si vienen a una clínica de fertilidad es por qué a)o requieren ayuda especial para formar familia, o b) tiene problemas de…-  
-Apostamos por la segunda opción y punto- Colocó Becky la mano con fuerza en el escritorio de madera, ocasionando un fuerte sonido que abstuvo al doctor de hacer otro comentario, -Así que, si podría explicarnos en qué consiste un tratamiento de fertilidad o cual es la opción más viable en _mi_ caso…-

El doctor asintió y sacó una hoja para poder comenzar a explicar los tratamientos a los que podían acceder. Al final, Becky Fitzmons acordó hacerse pruebas médicas y de compatibilidad, sin embargo, la fecundación in vitro siempre era una buena opción

-Solo recuerde señora Fitzmons- Y miro a Molly de reojo, -Mientras más pronto, mucho mejor. Realmente está en buena edad, y este tipo de concepción es una opción excelente-  
Becky asintió y tras dar las gracias, salió con su amiga del consultorio.

…

Habían pasado 5 días desde que había intentado contactar a Molly Hooper y aún no había respuesta. En otras circunstancias probablemente ni siquiera lo hubiera notado, pero no ahora, no en estos momentos que estaba ante un caso y sus habilidades forenses le podrían ser de mucha ayuda…

…al menos eso era lo que su mente le intentaba decir. Ese autoengaño para no sentirse mal ante la verdadera razón por la cual la estaba buscando.

-¿Sherlock?- Escucho que lo llamaban, pero no atendió.

Había pasado gran parte del día encerrado en su "_palacio mental_", analizando las pocas pistas y los casos sueltos que tenía. Era la única manera de no aburrirse, de no explotar. Analizar todos los hechos, _dilucidar_ cada cosa buscando encontrar la coherencia: la ciencia de la deducción

-Lo siento John- Lo disculpo la señora Hudson, -Desde la noche de ayer subió y decidió meditar. No ha salido para nada- Explico la mujer

John Watson se asomo solo para ver a su amigo con los ojos cerrados y acostado en su cama. Cualquiera podría pensar que estaba durmiendo, que solo estaba descansando, cualquiera menos él, después de todo, ganarse la confianza de un Holmes era algo muy difícil, aun más, el conocimiento de su persona.

-Solo dígale que le traje la información que me pidió- Dejo sobre la mesa (si, justo al lado de lo que parecían restos de piel humana, pero él no quiso averiguar mas) un sobre color manila, -Yo lo buscare después- aseguro el doctor antes de salir.

…

Miro su reloj con cierta frustración, casi como si esperara que al verlo tan seguido el tiempo avanzaría más rápido o más lento, y la ausencia no se sentiría tanto, pero no, el tiempo seguía pasando y ninguna información o pista que le diera algún dato de que demonios había pasado con Maurice.

La joven de tacones cruzo la pierna y presiono las teclas de su móvil en un movimiento tan mecánico que daba a entender que no era la primera vez que lo hacía, pero nada, la seguían mandando al buzón.

-¿Darla?- una voz masculina hablo.

Ella volteo sólo para observar a un hombre de oscuro bigote y ceño fruncido irrumpir en su estancia

-¿Que quieres?- le pregunto con toda la acidez que le permitía su garganta

-No es obvio. Hay clientes, una cartera amplia y tu viejo amiguito sigue desaparecido-

-Debe de estarse demorando uno poco más, eso es todo... Maurice nunca-

-Jah- se burlo del comentario, -Darla, ¿realmente aún le tienes fe a ese hombre?-

-Muchas más de la que te tengo a ti- se levanto para enfrentarlo

El hombre sólo se relamió el labio superior, la mirada lasciva y el temor que recorrió el cuerpo de Darla obligándola a dar un paso hacia atrás

-El vendrá con la mercancía- aseguro.

...

Leía los titulares del diario con mucha atención, realmente se encontraba enfrascado en la sección de noticias locales cuando la puerta de su temporal y adorada morgue fue abierta.

-Tú no puedes...- fue lo primero que el practicante dijo al ver entrar al hombre de bufanda azul

-Oh si puedo- se burlo Sherlock Holmes

John Watson y Greg Lestrade venían detrás de él.

Habían pasado dos días desde que John había dejado el sobre en casa de Sherlock, dos días desde que nada fuera de lo normal había pasado ante ese asesinato, y Sherlock pensaba que ahí estaba lo absurdo del caso.

-Micky, el señor Holmes y el doctor Watson me están ayudando en una investigación muy particular, te pido por favor que la morgue así como el cuerpo esté a su disposición- informo el oficial

-Señor, sabe que no puedo... Es contra la ley- miro con enfado al hombre de mirada azul, -¿Hay una orden, algo que avale que estos hombres puedan entrar al lugar?-

-Sí, la mía- dijo Lestrade haciendo a un lado al muchacho y permitiendo que todos entrarán, -Hombre, 47 años. Muerto de un impacto de bala certero, justo en la nuca-

-No se preocupe señor, no hay muchos sujetos con esas características-

Todos sonrieron ante la broma, todos menos Sherlock quien pensaba que de ser así, todas sus noches estarían ocupadas... O quizás no tanto, aunque en ese momento esa no era su principal preocupación,

Un vistazo rápido a la morgue para darse cuenta que algo no estaba bien.

¿Qué era lo que faltaba en ese espacio?-

-Mi telescopio-

-...el cuerpo está por... ¿qué?-

-En esa mesa de trabajo siempre está mi telescopio. La doctora Hooper tiene el espacio para que pueda realizar ella su trabajo y yo el mío- señalo el espacio que ahora había sido limpiado, y remplazado por carpetas y papeles.

-Pero la doctora Hooper no está aquí, ¿Cierto?-

John tuvo que interponerse en el camino para que Sherlock no decidiera golpear al pobre estudiante.

-Micky, sin problemas. Sólo queremos revisar el cuerpo- Advirtió Lestrade

El chico algo asustado regreso al camino y tras pararse frente a una de las mesas, descubrir el rostro cetrino de un hombre.

-¿Es él?- pregunto John, -¿Así lo encontraron?-

-Su ropa fue removida para realizar la inspección, pero igual ahí no había ningún indicio, lo único que traía en sus bolsillos era...-

-...una nota de comida del supermercado, lo cual creo que es todo menos eso-

-¿Y porque piensa eso?- cruzo los brazos el muchacho.

-Deducción. Mira el cuerpo, el hombre estaba en mal estado incluso antes de que muriera, si alcanzas a apreciar lo amarillento de sus dedos podrás ver que fumaba, y sin embargo en la lista no hay ni alcohol ni cigarrillos. La mayoría es carne y verduras, pero es obvio que este hombre no era afecto a consumir eso. ¿No se supone que eres forense?-

-Estoy... Estoy estudiando la especialidad- se disculpó Micky sintiéndose apenado.

-Sin embargo es evidente tu falta de capacidad antes una simple observación, así como la falta de respeto que le puedes tener ante un lugar de trabajo que no te pertenece...-

-...aún- se burló.

Ni siquiera Lestrade pudo evitar el golpe que Sherlock le propinó al joven.

...

Los tres folletos que tenían frente así mostraban bebés rosados y saludables, familias sonrientes y la esperanza de un futuro menos solitario.

-No creo que Adam quiera... Dudo siquiera que esté dispuesto a someterse a alguna de las pruebas- comento Becky con indiferencia al tiempo que le daba un sorbo a su taza de té.

Molly seguía observando los folletos, mientras su estómago comenzaba a encogerse por los nervios.

-Becky- la llamo con esa usual tono de voz, el mismo que solía usar cuando alguien la intimidaba, cuando tenía miedo, -¿Oíste lo que dijo el doctor?-

-¿Lo de las pruebas o lo de su coqueteo sutil hacia ti y la manera brusca en la que intentó herirte?-

-No, yo hablo de... Espera, ¿Cómo?-

-Molls, pequeña Molls. Es obvio que ese hombre siempre se ha sentido atraído por ti, pero digamos que nunca le hiciste caso y esa fue su mejor forma de burlarse-

-Oh, vaya... Pero, ¿Y si tiene razón? Quiero decir, ya no somos unas niñas jóvenes, y los riesgos de un embarazo aumentan con la edad-

-Molly Hooper, ¿De qué demonios estás hablando?-

-Creo Becky, quiero... Quiero someterme a la fecundación in vitro-

Becky Fitzmons sonrió.

-Me parece, es decir... Wow- Coloco los codos en la mesa para poder mirar fijamente a su amiga, -Pero ahora viene lo más importante, ¿ya encontraste y escogiste al donante de esperma correcto?-


	3. Chapter 3

**Sherlolly – Fic**

**Disclaimer: **Si mi apellido fuera Doyle, otra cosa sería… pero como no, debo de decir que la mayoría de los personajes que están presentes en esta historia no me pertenecen, y aun así ellos me sirvieron de inspiración para desarrollar esta historia.

**:-: Nota:-:**

Haciendo un análisis rápido, tenía fácil casi 4 años de no escribir un fic y regresar con Sherlock es una oportunidad única, así que si en algún momento les aburro o sienten que no estoy siguiendo el rumbo (o me pierdo), no duden en hacérmelo saber. Por lo pronto no quiero entrar en tanto _roiio_ y mejor concentrarme en escribir.

Gracias a los que están leyendo esta historia y se toman su tiempo para comentar. Es cierto, ¡los escritores vivimos de reviews! Esos nos motivan a seguir. De nuevo, gracias a mi beta SeleneWho, y a Harleem por echarme porras y ánimos y a ti que estás leyendo esto

PD: ¿Prefieren que tenga un día especifico para publicar o simplemente voy subiendo los archivos en cuanto estén listos? Bueno, creo que eso es todo por ahora… Ya, demasiado bla, bla, bla y nada de historia.

Enjoy it!

**Capítulo 3**

_"¿Ya escogiste al correcto donante de esperma?"_

El nudo en la garganta de Molly dio un fuerte tirón.  
Decidir quién podría ser el donante de esperma parecía algo sencillo, pero ella no se quería limitar a simplemente tomar un catálogo y ver opciones, no, ella aún tenía la cursi idea de que fuera alguien que conociera, alguien que la comprendiera aunque no tuvieran que compartir responsabilidades, pero ella entendía muy bien el punto de la genética y por eso prefería que fuera alguien "conocido", pero ¿quién?  
Justo en ese momento, y casi como llamada celestial, su móvil comenzó a timbrar.  
La forense removió la vista sólo para contemplar el remitente sin contestar, al contrario, tomar eso como una señal.

...

Greg Lestrade cerró su móvil con furia  
-Pues no John, no contesta- le anuncio al pequeño doctor, -¿Debería de empezar a preocuparme?-  
John Watson negó con la cabeza.  
-Supongo que sus razones tendrá-  
-A todo esto, ¿Cómo está Sherlock?- guardo el aparato en su bolsillo para poder centrar su atención en su visitante, -Con que aún enfadado, ¿Cierto?-  
-No esperaba el golpe de regreso de parte de Micky, eso sí-  
-Da gracias de que el chico no levanto cargos-  
John asintió con la cabeza.  
Después del insulso comentario que el practicante a forense había hecho, la furia infantil de Sherlock no pudo ser contenida y se lanzo a golpes contra el joven, el problema es que el también respondió, y como resultado, su mejor amigo tenía un ojo morado y un moretón en la mejilla, claro que el chico había acabado con la nariz rota pero esos eran detalles menores.  
-Como sea- Volvió a hablar Lestrade, -Si pasan los 30 días y nadie reclama el cuerpo de nuestro John Doe, el caso estará cerrado. Creo que Sherlock podrá olvidar todo el asunto de este asesinato y volver a vivir una aparente calma-  
-O lo más parecido para él. Gracias por intentar localizar a Molly- se levanto John de su silla para poder salir de la oficina, -Estoy empezando a creer que ese comportamiento tan temperamental de mi amigo tiene que ver con su ausencia-

...

Darla Jacobson se removió inquieta sobre su asiento, la culpa la estaba carcomiendo pero no iba a dejar que eso impidiera su trabajo. Ella sabía que aun tenía una opción, si realmente Maurice estaba desaparecido (y realmente esperaba que solo fuera eso) tenía que poner en marcha los planes "b" y "c" que tenía guardados, eso si no quería que su adorable y malencarado ex novio tomara manos en el asunto como ya le había asegurado.  
No, no se iba a dejar volver a pisotear.  
Era el momento de actuar. De mover sus contactos  
Y el joven Micky siempre tan dispuesto a ayudarla podría ser una excelente opción en esos momentos.

...

-Número 221- indico el taxista mientras aminoraba la marcha y estacionaba su vehículo.  
-Gracias- John Watson pago el importe y bajo a toda prisa para poder entrar a la casa. Aun tenía su móvil en su mano, y el último mensaje recibido brillaba en la pantalla:

"Problemas. S.H."

Conocía bien a su amigo para esperar que eso fuera algo simple, al menos creía reconocerlo y sabía que mientras más cortos y concisos los mensajes, realmente las cosas eran graves y/o urgentes.  
-Sherlock- Abrió la puerta de golpe solo para encontrarse con que el departamento estaba solo.  
Mirando alrededor, intento encontrar algún indicio de la presencia de su amigo, pero no había señal de el por ningún lado, y eso ya le empezaba a preocupar por lo cual tomo su móvil y se dispuso a marcar.  
El usual sonido se escucho en la cocina.  
Eso significaba que el bendito aparato estaba en casa, pero no así Sherlock  
¿Dónde demonios se habría metido?  
-¡¿Señora Hudson?!- Levanto el tono de voz mientras buscaba a la dueña del edificio  
La mujer salió ante el llamado, iba secando sus manos en el mandil que portaba.  
-John querido, no te escuche llegar. Pensé que era Sherlock el que había entrado-  
-¿Hace cuanto salió Sherlock, señora Hudson?-  
La mirada pensativa mientras hacía un conteo rápido.  
-Creo que como veinte minutos, más o menos-  
John miro su celular solo para confirmar que ese era el tiempo que tenía el mensaje de haber sido enviado.  
¿Dónde demonios se había podido haber metido Sherlock Holmes?

...

Era muy tarde para que Molly Hooper llegara a su casa, aun así la duda con que metió la llave en la cerradura podía decir muchas cosas. ¿Estaría ebria? ¿Tendría algún problema mayor?  
Sherlock irguió su espalda solo para poder ver mejor la puerta abrirse...  
-¿Toby?- Escucho una voz, pero no del tipo que esperaba. Esta vez el sonido venía de una voz masculina que reacciono de inmediato al sentir su presencia, -¿Hay... hay alguien ahí?-  
Sherlock Holmes lanzó un suspiro de resignación al tiempo que se volvía a acomodar en su silla.  
-Te sugiero George que te ahorres el sacar tu arma del bolsillo. El tiempo que te tomara llegar a ella será exactamente el mismo que me tomaría a mí el taclearte, y seamos honestos, la habitación esta en completa oscuridad. ¿Cuál es la probabilidad de que aciertes al tiro?-  
-¿Sherlock?- Dudo el oficial, -¿Qué demonios haces aquí?- Dio la media vuelta para poder buscar el interruptor de luz e iluminar la estancia, -¿Has estado bebiendo?-  
-¿Tengo cara de haberlo hecho?- Pregunto sintiéndose ofendido.  
-No, pero se me hace extraño que tú estés aquí-  
-Podría decir lo mismo- Levanto un poco la ceja, y se puso de pie plantándose frente a él, -¿Qué haces entrando a casa de Molly Hooper?-  
-Toby- Respondió.  
-¿Toby?- Dudo Sherlock  
Greg Lestrade lanzó un bufido por sus labios antes de ignorar al hombre y caminar hacia la cocina. Abrió las alacenas y saco una bolsa verde con alimento, mismo que sirvió en un tazón.  
-Molly me pidió de favor si podía alimentar a Toby durante su ausencia- señalo al gato que apareció de la nada y comenzó a comer.  
Sherlock miro al gato, luego a Lestrade.  
-¿Alimentar al gato... Toby?-  
-Así es. Ahora, ¿cuál es tu justificación?-  
-Mi... ¿Mi qué?-  
-Así es Sherlock. ¿Cuál es tu razón para estar en casa de Molly Hooper aunque ella no esté en este lugar?-  
Para su fortuna, Sherlock no tuvo que responder porque en ese momento la puerta se abrió y la dueña de la casa entro  
-¿Greg?- Dudo mirando hacia la luz proveniente de la cocina.  
El gato emocionado por escuchar la voz de su dueña, salió corriendo a su encuentro.  
-Toby- lo acaricio con cariño antes de levantar la vista y ver a los dos hombres acercarse a ella, -Greg... ¿Y Sherlock? ¿Qué hacen aquí?- Dudo.  
-Vinimos a...-  
-Greg me pidió ayuda para alimentar a Toby- Aseguro Sherlock al tiempo que miraba con atención todos los detalles que le pudiera encontrar a su joven patóloga, datos para interpretar donde había estado.  
-Le pedí a Sherlock que viniera porque estaba seguro que la investigación me tomaría más de la cuenta, pero como vez, ese no fue el caso- Greg le siguió la corriente.  
-Oh, bueno...- Exclamo, aunque no muy segura si estar feliz o triste por la explicación, -Ya llegue a casa, así que muchas gracias... a los dos- los miro fijamente, pero sus ojos se tardaron un breve segundo más en Sherlock.  
-Perfecto Molly. Entonces nos vamos- Avanzó Greg a la puerta, esperando a que Sherlcok lo siguiera.  
Pero Sherlock no se movió, Sherlock se quedo inmóvil mirando fijamente a Molly.  
-Sherlock...- comenzó ella a hablar.  
La mirada azul del hombre lo dijo todo.  
-Greg, muchas gracias por ayudarme con Toby. Creo que Sherlock tiene algo importante que decirme. Te debo una y grande- Ni siquiera volteo a mirarlo, no... Ella seguía en ese duelo visual.  
Greg entendió, y tras acomodarse su abrigo, salió de la residencia, dejándolos solos.  
-Sherlock...-  
-Te fuiste- Fue lo primero que dijo.  
La mujer lanzó un gran suspiro de exasperación.  
-Dilo tú. Tu eres el bueno en esto, yo solo... haz tu cosa-  
Sherlock parpadeo un poco antes de intentar comprender lo que ella estaba diciendo...  
-Tú... el color de tu piel no ha cambiado, eso significa que no fuiste a ningún lugar con sol, aunque si se nota cierto brillo. Estamos en Inglaterra, así que voy descartando posibles playas o islas a las cuales pudiste haber ido. Vienes llegando de tu viaje, eso significa que aunque hayas salido temprano, tuviste un viaje largo, y la expresión cansada de tu rostro, apoya la idea. Me inclinaría a pensar en Plymouth pero por el tipo de vestido que traías el día de tu boda, sigo apostando a un clima más bien frío, así que mi conclusión sería Cardiff. Estuviste en la boda de una amiga, ¿y cómo pude haber deducido eso? Por la fotografía que Greg me enseño, lo que puedo deducir de eso es que eran un grupo de 5 amigas, todas mayores. Eres la única no casada de ese grupo y eso te deprime, mas si consideramos los hechos recientes respecto a tu...- Rara vez Sherlock se detenía en sus deducciones pero esa vez si lo hizo, -La chica de la boda no era tu amiga más unida, no obstante la joven con la que sales al lado, sí. Creo que la boda te hizo analizar tu perspectiva y por eso te tomaste un par de días extras de descanso. ¿Me equivoco?-  
-¿Recordaste el nombre de Greg?- Fue lo primero que Molly pudo decir con una gran sonrisa burlona.  
-Es obvio que... ¿Qué? He hecho un análisis completo de la situación y tu lo único que notas es que no obvie un nombre-  
-Vaya Sherlock- Rompió el contacto visual y dió media vuelta, dirigiéndose a su sillón. La joven se quito la bufanda y su pesado abrigo con cierto descuido, -Ahora va mi turno, apuesto a que olvidaste que te dije que saldría de la ciudad-  
Las largas pestañas de Sherlock parpadearon varias veces  
-Tu...-  
-Así es. Estabas revisando el cuerpo de Dorothy Myers porque su nieto insistió que su perro se había comido a su abuelita- recordó la forense  
-Pensaban que era eso, el problema fue una infección que pescó cuando fue a Costa Rica. No la atendió porque la tomo como salpudillo, y la muerte fue tan extraña que todos pensaron que había sido un asesinato. La abuela nunca dijo que se había ido de viaje tan lejos, y menos aún, que había sido picada por ese insecto... Espera, ¿tú me dijiste que saldrías?-  
-Así es. Estabas sobre el microscopio y me acerque para comentarte que saldría. Dijiste que si, y luego me pediste que te pasara un embudo-  
Sherlock se quedo callado. Podía recordar todos esos datos pero nunca lo que la joven patóloga le había dicho.  
-No te preocupes Sherlock, suele pasar- lanzo un suspiro de resignación antes de morder su labio superior, -Pero me alegra que estés aquí, porque...- ella se quedo callada. No estaba segura de como formular las palabras y eso que las había estado repasando en su mente, -Sherlock, ¿recuerdas cuando me dijiste que ibas a morir?-  
Sherlock asintió despacio, sintiendo un extraño dolor en su omoplato derecho, como si el sólo recuerdo lastimara demasiado.  
-¿Cuales fueron mis exactas palabras? Tienes que recordarlas...-  
-Tú, tu dijiste: "Que necesitas"- le respondió cerrando a los ojos y comprendiendo, -Molly, que necesitas tu...-  
La joven sintió su cuerpo tensarse pero se contuvo para poder recuperar la compostura, para no perder la temple.  
-Ahora yo te necesito a ti- dijo cono seguridad.

...


	4. Chapter 4

…**and I have finally realized what you need**

**Sherlolly – Fic**

Disclaimer: Si mi apellido fuera Doyle, otra cosa sería… pero como no, debo de decir que la mayoría de personajes presentes en esta historia no me pertenecen, y aun así ellos me sirvieron de inspiración para desarrollar esta historia.

**:-: Nota :-:**

Gracias a todos los que se toman su tiempo en leer estas invenciones raras de mi cabeza. Como siempre he dicho, esta pareja (Sherlock/Molly) me encanta, y en este fic intento reflejar eso, intentando en la medida que me es posible, ser fiel a los personajes. Si notan que algo se escucha muy OOC o no convence, avísenme para corregir el rumbo.

Bueno, sin más les presento la 4ta entrega de esta historia. Prometo mas interacciones entre esta adorable pareja y pues veamos hasta donde ambos son capaces de llegar.

Gracias Selene, Gracias Harleem y gracias a ti que lees esto.

**Capítulo 4**

_"Ahora yo te necesito a ti"_

Sherlock Holmes miro por la ventana del taxi sin prestar realmente interés a las calles de su amado Londres. Esa noche su mente estaba muy alejada de la realidad, y lo único que ansiaba era llegar a casa y poder encerrarse en su palacio mental, olvidar todo y nada a la vez.

Lo que no contaba el detective era que al llegar a su casa se encontraría con que esta no estaba del todo sola... John Watson se encontraba sentado en la mesa de su cocina. Había empujado a un lado los restos de sus experimentos e incluso tenía una taza de té enfrente.

-John...-

-No... No puedes hacer eso. No puedes mandar un mensaje diciendo que hay problemas y esperar que no me preocupe, no puedes irte sin decir nada. Las chicas están preocupadas, y yo Sherlock, ya no puedo correr cada...- John se silenció al darse cuenta que su amigo no se estaba quejando o replicando como usualmente lo haría, al contrario, lo noto más pálido de lo normal, -¿Sherlock, estas bien?-

El distraído Sherlock hizo una mueca con los labios antes de mirar a su amigo.

-¿Que decías John?-

John Watson parpadeo varias veces.

-Sherlock, tienes cara de... Bueno, sino me pudiera equivocar, tienes cara de que viste un fantasma o algo así-

-No seas ridículo John, los fantasmas no existen-

-Pero los miedos si- puntualizo el doctor, -Y estas, bueno... Estas más pálido de lo normal, lo cual en tu caso ya es mucho decir-

-Sólo tuve un día pesado, es todo- mintió Sherlock

John lo miro pero no creyó sus palabras

-¿Y el caso como va?-

-¿El caso?-

-Sí, ese caso que se supone investigamos. El hombre muerto sin datos de identificación, la extraña lista de supermercado...-

-Claves- lo interrumpió Sherlock sintiendo como todo se iluminaba, -No es una lista de supermercado, una simple listas de víveres... Obviamente es una clave pero, -¿clave de que o para qué?- mientras hacia el análisis, había caminado por toda la habitación, -¿La tienes?-

-¿El qué?-

-John, tenemos algo importante en manos y tú no tienes nuestra única pista- lo tomo por los hombros y lo agito con fuerza.

En ese momento, el vibrar de su celular interrumpió su debate.

-Ah, creo que es tuyo Sherlock- señalo John, -¿No vas a contestar?-

Sherlock soltó a su amigo muy despacio antes de negar con la cabeza y caminar hacia su escritorio. Ignorando al resto, tomo su portátil y la prendió.

-Tendré que empezar con una búsqueda simple, mientras tanto tú consígueme la lista que el hombre traía en su bolsillo antes de morir-

John negó con la cabeza. Su mejor amigo a veces podía ser tan raro... pero bueno, también él estaba acostumbrado a eso.

-Me pondré con eso Sherlock- Aseguro antes de discretamente tomar el móvil para averiguar de quien era el mensaje.

-John,..- el tono de advertencia de Sherlock

-¿Si?- contesto fingiendo inocencia mientras caminaba despacio rumbo a la salida del lugar.

-John, deja eso donde estaba...-

-Nunca antes te había molestado que tomara tu móvil, ¿Acaso estas ocultando algo?-

El delgado y alto cuerpo de Sherlock atravesó de un brinco la habitación para alcanzar al pequeño Watson e intentar recuperar su aparato telefónico, sólo que la ventaja de tamaños le permito a John huir y brincar hacia el otro lado.

-John, dame mi teléfono-

-No, no creo que sea algo verdaderamente malo... O por el contrario, ¿Qué es tan malo para que no me puedas decir?-

Sherlock Holmes frunció el ceño antes de fingir rendirse, pero en el último momento volver a saltar, tomando desprevenido a su amigo, llevándolo al suelo con tal estruendo que hasta la señora Hudson subió asustada

-Sherlock, esta... ¿chicos, interrumpo algo?- dudo al verlos en el suelo y uno encima del otro, -Porque si es así, no me molestaría volver más tarde...- la sonrisa en su rostro era más que evidente.

-Señora Hudson, Sherlock y yo... Es decir-

-John me enseñaba que era muy probable que uno de los asesinos de un caso en particular pudiera... Es decir, con la llave adecuada, noquear a su oponente-

-Ahhh- exclamo la mujer no muy convencida, -Los dejare solos para que terminen de practicar- salió de la habitación asegurándose de poner el seguro a la puerta.

John miro con enfado a su amigo

-Todo esto por un mensaje- blandió el aparato electrónico, -Vamos Sherlock, soy más que esto...-

Sherlock lanzo un suspiro antes de asentir, -Tienes razón, lee el mensaje- Pidió.

John dudo pero al final lo hizo. Tomo el móvil y leyó el bendito mensaje

-Es... Es Mycroft-

-¿Mycroft?- dudo Sherlock:

"¿Ocupado? M.H."

-Eso dice- leyó John, -Tu hermano es tan raro. En fin, iré por tu maldita lista mientras tú haces lo que demonios sea que tengas que hacer-

Sherlock tomo el aparato en sus manos, sólo para confirmar el remitente, porque si bien ese tipo de mensajes eran los usuales que su hermano enviaría, la confusión de dichas iniciales, iba acorde al momento.

...

El teléfono que no dejaba de sonar, y el joven frustrado que terminó por separase de su mesa de trabajo, quitarse los guantes de plástico y dejar en espera el cuerpo inerte de la pobre señora Mortimer

-¿Si?- contesto con algo de enojo.

-Hola Micky querido, me alegra que contestaras

-Darla- susurro el chico sintiendo de inmediato como las rodillas le temblaban.

Ese sonido que la joven coqueta supo aprovechar.

-Es... Es acerca de...- Darla dudo, podía mentir y enredar el caso, y aunque su flirteo siempre funcionaba cuando se trataba de Mike, no quería abusar de ese recurso, -¿Podemos vernos?-

-Claro, claro- intentó avanzar pero se tropezó con sus propios pies y cayó al suelo de la mesa de trabajo.

-¿Mike Robertson?- escucho otra voz femenina.

El joven nervioso de inmediato se puso de pie sólo para ver como una guapa doctora se acercaba al lugar.

-Darla. Tengo trabajo, ¿te puedo regresar la llamada?-

-Mejor aún, te puedo ver hoy a las 8 en el Joe's Pub, tu sabes... Por los viejos tiempos-

-Yo...-

El rostro fruncido de la patóloga al ver que era ignorada.

-Perfecto. Ahí estaré. Nos vemos- Finalizo la llamada e intentó recuperar la compostura, -Doctora Molly Hooper-

La mujer asintió muy despacio con la cabeza.

El nervio comenzó a recorrer todo el cuerpo de Mike, más al notar el estado general de esa morgue que no le pertenecía.

-Yo... He estado realizado las prácticas en este lugar durante su ausencia- titubeo.

-Lo sé. Ya he sido informada de eso- Molly comenzó a caminar por entré las mesas, mirando todo el cambio, -¿Tienes un sistema o algo que justifique este movimiento?- le pregunto con voz tranquila.

-Ah decir verdad, si- Suspiro, -Pensaba que si dejábamos sólo una mesa con los instrumentos, eso da más oportunidad de dejar las otras para realizar otros trabajos. Es decir, pareciera que es mesa de trabajo es personal. También estoy reorganizando los archivos, tienen ahora subclasificaciones, ya no es sólo por apellido sino también por tipo de muerte-

Molly asintió con un gesto aprobatorio, y eso le permitió a Mike respirar con tranquilidad.

-Pensé que se tomaría más días- comento el chico.

La doctora lo ignoro y por el contrario siguió viendo alrededor hasta notar algo que faltaba

-Y... ¿Dónde quedo el microscopio?-

-¿El que...? Ah ya, el microscopio. Considere que era un estorbo, lo coloque en la gaveta de los aparatos. Si se requiere se saca, y si no, no estorba-

-Me parece perfecto Mike. Muchas gracias- sonrió complacida

...

-¿Sherlock?- Grito John al darse cuenta que era la tercera vez que llamaba a su amigo y este no le respondía.

No le sorprendió ser ignorado de nueva cuenta, por lo cual decidió investigar por su cuenta lo que el detective estaba haciendo, sólo para descubrir con error que su mejor amigo se encontraba de pie a media calle y con una expresión completamente extraña, al menos no a las que estaba habituado y eso que estaba acostumbrado a sus excentricidades

-Ahm, Sherlock- probó por última vez antes de colocar la mano sobre su hombro, buscando que de esta manera el hombre reaccionara.

-¡John!- reacciono de golpe, -¿Dónde está?-

-¿Dónde está?- repitió la pregunta sin entender.

-La lista. Bueno, eso puede esperar… por ahora. Primero necesitamos encontrar a Wiggins-

John miro hacia ambos lados antes de volver la vista hacia su amigo

-El no está aquí, y aparentemente tú tampoco-

-No- Negó con la cabeza, -Es... Es una lista. La lista es un pedido, objetos quizás joyas o cosas así, pero... ¿Porqué lo matarían a sangre fría?

-¿Problemas de amantes?- Escucho una tercera voz

-No seas idiota Wiggins- lo reconoció Sherlock de inmediato, -Los crímenes pasionales siguen otro patrón, este es extraño-

-Tú eres extraño- Farfullo John Watson.

-Yo lo único que sé es que nadie conocía al tipo. No es de los nuestros, pero seguiré indagando-

-Sería de gran ayuda-

-Perfecto. Peace out, bitches- se alejó Wiggins caminando

John lo miro en la distancia.

-Algo no me gusta de este caso. Es demasiado simple pero a la vez no, casi como si fuera creado para confundir, para alejar de otro objetivo pero... ¿Cuál podría ser el otro objetivo?-

-Algún otro robo, otra muerte- probo John

-Necesitamos ir a St. Barts, averiguar si hay otro cuerpo o alguna otra muerte extraña. Envíale un mensaje a Lestrade, pregunta si hay alguna novedad, algún caso raro que se pueda relacionar con esto- ordeno mientras acomodaba su abrigo y giraba para poder buscar un taxi.

-Sherlock, las chicas y yo...-

Sherlock lo miro fijamente, y John entornó la mirada.

-Vamos a St. Barts y de ahí yo me iré a casa-

...

-...y por último, sólo registras la muestra de tejido para poder llevar un control- tomo una laminita plastificada y la coloco sobre una plantilla, -Cualquier duda puedes volver a consultar-

-Vaya, pensé que sería más complicado- comento impresionado el joven practicante

-Claro que no Micky, la ventaja de esto, es que tú no tienes que hacer todos los procesos, la mayoría de análisis se mandan al laboratorio y ellos te dan los resultados, pero nunca está de más estar enterado de todo lo que ocurre. En esta profesión el sexto sentido siempre es importante... Si algo no te agrada, si dudas de algo o si sospechas, tienes todos los elementos para revisar eso-

-Creo doctora Hooper que por eso me interesó esta rama más que cualquier otra- sonrió al tiempo que se quitaba sus guantes.

-Puedes decirme Molly. Está bien y de hecho sería más cómodo-

-De acuerdo... Molly-

La castaña le regalo una amable sonrisa antes de reaccionar y reparar en el trabajo que aun tenían pendiente, por lo cual se giro para tomar su carpeta

-Bueno, creo que esta será una noche ocupada. Tenemos dos cuerpos más que revisar y concluir las autopsias-

-Ah Molly- Se rascó la nuca con algo de nervios, -Respecto a eso, quería pedirte... preguntarte algo-

El tono nervioso la puso en alerta

-¿Ocurre algo malo?-

-No malo. Es que tengo una especie de cita y...- El joven se removió nervioso en su lugar, -...y quería, bueno es que no pensaba que... y yo-

-¿Salir temprano para poder prepararte para tu cita?- Pregunto Molly divertida, -De acuerdo Micky, yo me encargare del resto. No te preocupes-

-No piense que quiero desatender mi trabajo. Para mí es muy importante esta oportunidad-

La joven doctora asintió muy despacio

-Descuida. Yo vengo regresando y es la perfecta oportunidad para ponerme al corriente. Diviértete, ya te veré mañana por aquí-

Micky dudo pero finalmente asintió. Tomo su mochila y comenzó a guardar sus cosas no pudiendo evitar su emoción.

-Micky, ¿Por qué medicina forense? ¿Por qué especializarte en esto cuando hay más opciones?-

El joven tomo su mochila y la echo sobre el hombro antes de mirar a la doctora

-¿No es obvio? Para poder ayudar a los muertos- Dijo justo en el momento en que una particular sombra se percibía a través de la puerta

Molly Hooper tuvo que contener el aliento

-Nos vemos Molly- Avanzo a la puerta y la abrió, chocando de frente con alguien que no esperaba ver. En un acto reflejo, el chico llevo la mano a su nariz

-¿Molly?- Dudo el recién llegado pero no llamando a la aludida, sino sorprendido por la familiaridad.

-Nos vemos doctora Hooper- Se corrigió antes de atravesar el umbral y salir a toda prisa.

John lo miro de reojo, acto seguido miro a la joven

-Hola Molly. Espera, ¿Molly?-

-John, un placer tenerte por aquí-

-Teníamos mucho de no verte. Espero que estas vacaciones te hayan relajado-

-Algo hay de eso- Acepto, -Y ahm, ¿Hola Sherlock?-

John golpeo el hombro de su amigo

-Auch, digo... Hola Molly, no esperaba encontrarte por aquí-

La doctora pudo haber respondido de mil formas a ese comentario, pero en vez de eso asintió despacio aun pensando en las palabras dichas por Micky

-Ayudar a los muertos- Musitó en voz baja.

-¿Que dijiste?- Pregunto Sherlock

-Lo obvio. Es decir, supongo que si están aquí es que están trabajando en un caso o algo. Es decir, no vendrían solo porque quieren saludar, ¿cierto?-

John culpable, mordió sus labios.

-No hay casos extraños chicos. Solo dos muertos pero uno...- Tomo su carpeta para revisar los archivos, -Es una pobre ancianita de 95 años, aparente causa natural y un hombre de 45 años que murió en la mesa de operación. Ninguno apunta a asesinato y no hay nada extraño que valga la pena rescatar- Suspiro y dejo la carpeta de nuevo en la mesa

Sherlock miro de reojo por el hombro de Molly, como esperando que otro cuerpo apareciera de la nada o que hubiera algo que no hubiera notado aun.

-Sherlock...- Se quejo Molly al notar esto.

Justo en ese momento, un móvil sonó

-Es mío. Lo siento chicos- Se separo Watson para poder contestar

-Molly Hooper...-

-No lo digas, no tienes nada que decir. Está bien- Negó la joven con la cabeza

-Es solo que...-

-Está bien, está bien- Repitió con la cabeza justo en el momento que John volvía

-Lo siento chicos, era Mary y me necesita... Sherlock, creo que te dejo solo. Nos vemos después, y mantenme al pendiente.

Y dicho esto, salió de la morgue dejando solo al detective y a la forense.

-Tengo trabajo que hacer- Fue Molly la primera en hablar, ignorando a Sherlock y buscando concentrarse en los pendientes, mirando alrededor e intentando no ponerse más nerviosa de lo que ya estaba.

-Aun estas esperando mi respuesta- Hablo Sherlock despacio.

-No tendría por qué. El silencio a veces dice más que cualquier otra cosa, y asumí que ahí radicaba tu respuesta- Término enfrente del telescopio y el nuevo sitió en el que Micky lo había colocado.

-Realmente no he respondido porque no sabía qué hacer ante una petición como esa- Admitió, -Tampoco es que haya podido haber pensado mucho en ella. He estado algo ocupado con un caso y...-

-Está bien, no tienes que disculparte. Entiendo, solo estaba analizando mis opciones. No es que realmente seas la única- Admitió Molly subiendo la mano y comenzando a jugar con el microscopio.

-¿No soy la única opción? ¿Acaso hay mas candidatos?- Pregunto Sherlock no muy seguro del porque se sentía ofendido, -¿Que no hay un libro-catálogo para eso?

-Bueno. Como te dije, me sentiría mas cómoda si fuera alguien que conociera- Admitió Molly, -Sherlock. Soy científica, y conozco el funcionamiento de los genes. El hecho de que me pongan la imagen de un tipo y me den sus características no me dice mucho, en cambio...- Se detuvo mirado de reojo al aludido, -Si conozco a la persona, tengo detalles más claros-

-¿Y en quien más estabas pensando? ¿No me digas que en Greg Lestrade?-

-Yo... ¡El es sano! Se mantiene bien para su edad, y no es calvo- Defendió Molly sintiendo el calor subir a sus mejillas.

-Pero tiene canas prematuras. Tiene un problema estomacal causado por la tensión laboral pero estoy casi seguro que es hereditario. Tiene disfunción eréctil. ¿Sabías eso? Además problemas con el tabaquismo...-

Molly se separo del telescopio para mirar a Sherlock

-¿Cómo?-

-Vamos. Di otro nombre... Te puedo decir todo lo que tiene mal, y porque no podría ser un buen elemento genético-

-¿Tom?-

-Bueno. Su capacidad cognitiva no era muy asombrosa. Además la altura en su caso no es una ventaja, tiende a encorvarse porque tiene el pie plano por lo cual camina algo curioso. Su madre murió de cáncer. ¿Me equivoco?-

-¡Por favor! Podría decir 30 nombres y ninguno te va a convencer, a todos les encontrarás un pero para decirme que no es adecuado- Ahora ella estaba molesta

-Te estoy poniendo a prueba. Dime un nombre...-

-Sherlock Holmes- Le grito.

-El... el es un maniaco, obsesivo con su trabajo. Tiene problemas de adicción aunque las está controlando-

-El es alto. No mucho, pero si lo suficiente, tiene cabello y es lindo, además sus ojos azules son hermosos- Se atrevió Molly a replicar antes de sonrojarse por el comentario hecho, -Es decir... tienes buenos genes, además no es solo lo físico. El es inteligente, quizás la persona más inteligente que conozco en el mundo. Si, es un poco idiota, pero... ¿qué clase de hombre no lo es?-

-Molly Hooper...-

-Está bien Sherlock. Fue solo una idea, no tienes porque apoyarme en esto- reacciono, y dio un paso hacia atrás

El microscopio quedo a la vista, y el corazón de Sherlock se encogió.

-¿Realmente quieres eso?-

-Bueno, conoces mi pasado. Los únicos hombres con los que salgo o son psicópatas o idiotas- Encogió los hombros sintiéndose muy incómoda, -Pero no te obligare a nada-

-¿Molly?- La llamo en un tono al que no estaba acostumbrada.

-¿Qué ocurre?-

-Probablemente me arrepienta de esto pero...- Tomo una gran bocanada de aire, -Podría, es decir. Podemos intentar eso-

-¿Qué es eso, Sherlock?-

La mano del detective se detuvo en el microscopio.

-Podría ser ese donante de esperma que tú necesitas-

...

Continuara…


	5. Chapter 5

…and I have finally realized what you need

Sherlolly – Fic

**Disclaimer**: Si mi apellido fuera Doyle, otra cosa sería… pero como no, debo de decir que la mayoría de personajes presentes en esta historia no me pertenecen, y aun así ellos me sirvieron de inspiración para desarrollar esta historia.

**:-: Nota :-:**

Seguimos con otro capítulo más de esta historia. Espero que la parte del caso y misterio no esté quedando muy confusa, pero… ¡Juro que todo tiene un punto! Y conforme vayan avanzando en la lectura se darán cuenta que esos pequeños detalles eran importantes.

Gracias de nuevo a Selene por ser mi beta, y a todos los que se toman su tiempo de seguir esta historia.

**Capítulo 5**

_"Podría ser ese donante de esperma que tú necesitas"_

¿Y qué es lo que ella necesitaba?

No a él... o bueno sí. O quizás no.

La sonrisa en el rostro de Molly Hooper era difícil de borrar, y fue tanto que incluso Becky se molestó

-Por Dios Santo, Molls, cambia esa expresión. Me pones nerviosa- La regaño

Ambas amigas se encontraban en la sala de espera de la clínica de fertilidad. Ese día tenían consulta con el Doctor Russell, y estaban a la espera de pasar.

-Lo siento. Es que tengo que preguntar, es decir... hacer bien las preguntas y los detalles-

-¿Conseguiste un donante?-

Molly Hooper sintió como el color (y calor) subía por sus mejillas.

-Oh mi Dios, tenemos un donante- grito la joven emocionada

-Becky- se quejó Molly, -¿Quieres callarte?-

-Vamos. Estamos en una clínica de fertilidad... No creo que decir que tenemos un donante sea lo peor que puedes escuchar- bufo

-¿Señoritas?- las llamo la recepcionista interrumpiendo su momento, -Pueden pasar-

...

John negó con la cabeza.

Después de su visita al laboratorio, Sherlock no se había comunicado con él, y a pesar de que el doctor le había mandado mensajes, tampoco había respondido. Era ese comportamiento errático de su amigo lo que lo tenía aterrado y eso ya era mucho decir, no sólo era ese aspecto perdido sino que realmente no le encontraba mucho sentido al caso que estaban investigando, casi como si sólo fuera un mero pretexto para algo peor, y si John Watson conocía bien a si amigo, sabía que tenía motivos de sospecha.

-Habla con él- sugirió su esposa al tiempo que le colocaba una taza de té enfrente.

-¿Qué?- reacciono de su letargo.

-Que si tanto te incómoda la situación, sólo díselo- le entrego su cuchara mientras miraba divertida los gestos casi mecánicos de su marido.

-¿Qué situación?

-Oh vamos John. No esperes que no te conozca lo suficiente como para saber que tus cambios de ánimo se deben a algo raro que le está ocurriendo a Sherlock-

-Mary yo...-

En ese momento, su pequeña bebé comenzó a llorar.

-Yo me encargare de nuestra hija, mientras tú te encargas de "nuestro" hijo- Dijo mientras sonriente, se ponía de pie.

...

Darla mordió sus uñas nerviosamente aunque realmente no tenía por qué estarlo. Las cosas se estaban acomodando de tal manera que aún tenía probabilidades de salir airosa de toda la situación... entonces, ¿por qué ese descontento?

Probablemente por Maurice.

Había que admitir que aunque odiaba al viejillo rabo verde, le tenía cierta estima.

No quería elevarlo a una posición casi paternal, pero en cierto modo, él se había convertido en su instructor, quizás mucho mejor de lo que pensaba, ya que si lograba articular todo de la manera como lo había estado haciendo en los últimos días, no solo podría librarse de su idiota ex... sino que podría continuar con la "empresa familiar", ahora solo le faltaba levantar un último pedido para ponerse en marcha

Repentinamente, su celular comenzó a timbrar.

La joven presurosa que contesto

-¿Micky?- dudo al reconocer el número.

La reunión de negocios (Porque aunque conocía claramente las intenciones del joven, ella no pretendía nada más) resulto decente, quizás no fue de la mejor pero al menos logro ponerlo al tanto de los pormenores del asunto.

-Espero el único Micky...- intentó coquetear el chico.

Darla no respondió, por lo que el volvió a hablar.

-Mándame la lista con el pedido y creo que en 5 días podré conseguirte todo lo necesario-

-Sabes que el sistema no funciona así-

-¿Acaso quieres volver a verme?- El tono presumido de su voz, el descaro de creerse ante el control de la situación

-Este...- Dudo la joven consciente de su precaria situación, -...claro que sí, es solo que quiero que entiendas lo complicado de este asunto-

-Muy bien. Podemos vernos-

-En una hora. Afuera de la estación de siempre. Solo te daré la hoja de pedido y es todo-. Finalizo la llamada.

...

No era una simple muerte, no era una simple lista.

Y sin embargo, ¿por qué todo mundo lo veía así?

Nadie había reclamado el cadáver, nadie siquiera había hecho alboroto... por lo regular la gente ya habría empezado a argumentar que un asesino en serie estaba suelto en la ciudad. ¿Por qué este caso sería diferente? Y lo peor, ¿qué tal si realmente solo era eso?

Sherlock se levantó de su "sillón de pensar"

Llevaba ya un largo rato meditando y poniendo todas las cartas sobre la mesa sin embargo no había nada claro.

Su celular sonando con insistencia y el que se negaba a responderlo.

Estaba seguro que sólo era Mycroft inquieto por su ausencia

¡Como si eso alguna vez le hubiera preocupado!

Negando con la cabeza, Sherlock finalmente se puedo de pie... Justo en el momento en que la puerta de su departamento fuera abierta.

-Hola hermanito. Es un gusto saber que aún vives-

-Oh Por Favor, estaba casi seguro que estarías más que feliz de que no respondiera-

-Contrario a ti, cuando no respondes yo me preocupo-

Sherlock fulmino a su hermano con la mirada.

-Bueno, bueno sólo un poco. Digamos que pensé en varias cosas, y afortunadamente por esta vez ninguna de mis sospechas fue cierta-

-"Afortunadamente"-ironizo el menor de los Holmes.

Mycroft se paseó por la habitación deteniéndose en la ventana.

-Al menos no soy el único que se preocupa por ti-

El detective arqueo la ceja.

Murmullos alegres en el primer piso del departamento se escucharon, las risas amables de la señora Hudson y después unos pies golpeando las escaleras.

-Toma número, John- Dijo Sherlock cuando la puerta se abrió, -¿O me vas a decir que tú no estás preocupado también?-

-Yo...- el doctor miro a su amigo, luego de reojo al hermano de su amigo, -...se supone que estamos en un caso pero no veo que avancemos mucho, y pues pensaba...-

-¡Pensar!- exclamo ahora con sarcasmo, -Que hermoso gesto, casi adorable, lástima que equivocado. Mycroft estoy bien, y John estoy a punto de resolver eso-

Mientras gritaba se había puesto de pie casi con furia, tomando su abrigo para ponérselo, limitándose sólo a guardar su bufanda en el bolsillo.

Fue todo, no dijo nada más, simplemente salió sólo del 221 de Baker Street sin dar ninguna explicación.

...

Los turnos nocturnos eran los que más le gustaban, eran los momentos en que su amada morgue estaba sola para ella, y era el tiempo perfecto en el que podía trabajar sin ninguna presión, relajarse y atender a sus muertos por más mórbido que sonara todo el asunto.

-Buenas noches Molly Hooper- escucho una gruesa voz que le hizo brincar.

-Por Dios, Sherlock, casi me das un infarto- brinco la chica antes de reaccionar, -¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Hay algún caso? Estoy casi segura que no tenemos ninguna muerte extraña- volvió el rostro para ver a sus pacientes...

-No vengo por ellos- Rasco su garganta.

Molly tembló.

-De acuerdo, hablemos entonces- Tomo aire, -Creo que después de mucho meditar...- Comenzó ella.

-Cuando irás a tu cita con el ginecólogo?-

-¿Qué?-

-Sí. Tenemos que sincronizar tus periodos de fertilidad. Según mis cálculos eso será hasta dentro de dos semanas, tal vez una y media. Las tensiones que has sufrido pueden ser los detonantes de que te cambie el ciclo-

-¿Disculpa?- arqueo la ceja. Su estado de confusión ahora había pasado a ser uno de molestia.

-¿No es así como funciona?- Noto claramente el cambio de humor.

-Gracias por estar enterado mucho mejor que yo de mi menstruación-

-Molly Hooper te presto la suficiente atención como para saber cuándo tus cambios de humor tienen que ver con tus hormonas o con tu odio hacia mí-

-¿Odio? ¿Crees que te odio?- Le pregunto en voz baja.

-Estoy consciente de que no soy una persona muy tolerable...-

-De todas las personas que conozco eres probablemente la menos tolerable, pero también la más sincera- Admitió, -La que realmente dice lo que piensa y también la más inteligente- Levanto la mano para callarlo al adivinar qué haría alarde de su comentario, -Te falta mucho tacto humano, no lo niego... Pero quizás eso es lo que te da ese toque especial. Algún día aprenderás algo de convivencia y quizás, y sólo así podrías dejar de ser tan...-

-¿Tan yo mismo?-

-Iba a decir idiota, pero también aplica- sonrió la chica, -Y si estas interesado, justo ayer fui con el Doctor Russell. Me explico lo que necesitaba saber pero...-

-Pero... Estas dudando de nuestro acuerdo, más bien dicho, el tener que hacer uno entre nosotros-

-Traer un bebe al mundo es una gran responsabilidad, y no quiero que tu cargues con una culpa que no te corresponde- dijo ella en voz baja.

-El hecho de ser un donante. ¿Qué implicaciones legales tiene sobre mí?-

¿Honestamente? Ninguna. Prácticamente sólo proporcionarías la "materia prima", a menos que voluntariamente quieras hacerte cargo de algo, esa sería tu única participación-

Los dos se quedaron callados por un largo rato.

-No es un proceso sencillo Sherlock, ni siquiera es seguro que funcione. La taza de efectividad es del 45% tomando en cuenta... Bueno, a mí-

-¿A qué edad fue tu primera menstruación?- pregunto Sherlock con toda la tranquilidad del mundo.

Los ojos de la mujer se abrieron ampliamente.

-Espera, lo digo porque en base a eso podemos calcular tus periodos de fertilidad e inclinar la balanza hacia un pronóstico más favorable-

-Sherlock. Estoy ocupada, pretendo acabar 2 autopsias para la mañana, y con el tiempo libre, terminar mi artículo que está pendiente-

-No pretendía...- el dejó escapar algo de aire por sus labios, -Estoy teniendo un caso sin sentido, el único semidecente en los últimos en 3 meses-

-¿Y yo me convierto en tu caso de diversión?- dijo Molly con evidente dolor en su voz.

-Al contrario. Podría buscar algún otro o terminar al menos en el que estoy pero...-

-¿Pero?-

-Si nunca me plantee la idea de tener amigos, ¿crees que alguna vez me plantee la idea de tener familia?- La miro fijamente, -Más aún ¿la idea de ser padre?-

-No te estoy pidiendo ni lo segundo ni lo último, y realmente en lo primero... Honestamente no se en qué posición me encuentro para ti-

-¿Tengo que decirlo?-

-Me ayudaría mucho-

Sherlock suspiro mientras la mirada impaciente de Molly lo escudriñaba.

-Molly Hooper-

-Ajam-

-No eres John-

-¿Qué?-

-Eres más...-

...

Continuara…


	6. Chapter 6

…**and I finally realized what you need.**

**Sherlolly Fic**

**Disclaimer: (**_Lo mismo de siempre jajaj_**) **Si mi apellido fuera Doyle, otra cosa sería… pero como no lo es, debo de decir que la mayoría de personajes presentes en esta historia no me pertenecen, y aun así ellos me sirvieron de inspiración para desarrollar esta historia.

**:-: Nota:-:**

Según yo este lo iba a subir desde ayer, pero entre correcciones y acomodo ya me fue imposible pero finalmente…aquí les dejo otro capítulo más de esta historia que me está gustando mucho y que por lo que veo a ustedes también.

¡Muchas gracias a todos los que siguen leyendo! Un saludo a lolitaredhead por estar al pie del cañón, y a SeleneWho mi querida beta (regaños y sombrerazos a ella por favor, no a mi XD)

PD: También me aplique y le hice icono a esta historia. Ahí me dicen si les gusto la idea. Y bueno, sin más, les presento el capitulo 6

**Capítulo 6**

_Eres más..._

¿Y exactamente qué significaba eso?

¿Más que John Watson? ¿Más que su mejor amigo?

De hecho, ¿Más que su único amigo?

Sherlock dio un paso hacia atrás al darse cuenta de la confesión tan fuerte que había hecho... de ese momento en que lo había dicho en voz alta convirtiéndolo en realidad; no se asustó pero si le sorprendió reconocerlo.

No obstante Molly Hooper si parecía estar asustada, o al menos en estado pre-catatónico.

-¿Molly?-

La doctora parpadeo varias veces antes de levantar el rostro para enfrentar su mirada.

-¿Qué...?- le tembló el labio superior, -¿Qué significa eso?-

Sherlock sabía a qué se refería, pero prefirió hacerse el occiso.

-¿Cómo?-

-¿Que significa que soy más que John? Y no me digas que significa que cuento contigo, porque eso ya me lo dijiste y al final no me resuelve nada Sherlock-

-Molly...- lanzo un fuerte suspiro antes de moverse por entré las mesas y fingir que inspeccionaba los instrumentos a su alrededor, el cambio de objetos y el nuevo orden que parecía tener la morgue, -Algo no está bien aquí- Medito en voz alta

-Claro, lo que no está bien es esto que intentas decir y que no tiene ningún sentido para mí- Se quejó Molly sin entender bien a lo que él se refería.

-No, esto tiene que ver más con...- parpadeando la miro fijamente, -¿Cuándo es tu cita con el ginecólogo?-

De nueva cuenta la patóloga se confundió por el cambio de ánimo tan repentino.

-¿Cómo?- fue su turno de interrogar.

-Tenemos que ir a la cita, pero lo más importante es que tenemos que salir de aquí- atravesó de un par de pasos la distancia que los separaba y se situó a su lado, -Vamos, este sitio no es seguro y tenemos que ir a ver a un doctor-

-Sherlock, me estas lastimando- dijo con un tono de voz más agudo al tiempo que movía su brazo para soltarse, -¿Qué demonios te pasa? Está bien, entiendo perfectamente que no puedas ser el donante, ya lo comprendí... Ahora, si me dejas, podría seguir trabajando-

Las aletas de su nariz se agitaban debido a su fuerte respiración, el ritmo de su pecho aún más alterado... Definitivamente la había hecho enojar.

-Molly, no...-

-Vete Sherlock. No te necesito-

-Pero yo...-

-No lo digas, no me interesa. Quiero que te vayas y me dejes trabajar, tengo suficientes pendientes como para preocuparme por eso. Gracias Sherlock, nos veremos cuando haya otro caso interesante-

Sherlock intentó decir algo más. Quiso defenderse, replicar pero la expresión de la joven doctora lo instó a mejor quedarse callado, y salir a discreción.

...

Mycroft sonrió al ver el rostro de su hermano menor, esa cara de consternación que sin importar los años, le hacían parecer como un pequeño de 5 años, porque quizás nunca lo admitiera en voz alta, pero él era y seguía siendo su "hermanito" y le importaba lo suficiente, incluso para aceptar que lo quería...

Cariño.

La sola idea le causo temblor en todo el cuerpo.

-¿Resaca matutina o sólo un mal recuerdo?- pregunto Sherlock al ver la reacción ocasionada ante su llegada.

-Sé que los croissants que hace mi cocinera son legendarios, pero no creo que esa haya sido la razón principal por la que has venido a mi casa a desayunar-

-Quizás no la principal. ¿La secundaria, tal vez?-

Mycroft entornó la mirada antes de dar media vuelta y caminar con paso elegante hacia el comedor de su casa. Sherlock comprendió el mensaje y lentamente lo siguió.

-¿A qué debo el honor de tu visita, y más a esta hora?-

-¿No puede un hermano menor venir a visitar a su hermano mayor sólo para asegurarse que este bien?- pregunto con ironía.

-En tu caso, no- movió la silla principal para sentarse, y le indicó a su hermano que podía tomar asiento a la derecha.

Sherlock observo el lugar por un breve segundo antes de sentarse justo a su lado.

Esa posición lo relajo lo suficiente para incluso permitirse desabotonarse su abrigo. Él sabía que si las circunstancias fueran diferentes o el motivo de su visita fuera otro, muy probablemente Mycroft lo habría obligado a sentarse frente a él, pero no en esa ocasión, en ese momento eran dos iguales, dos hermanos que se reunían para comer como si fuera lo más normal del mundo.

Pero ellos no eran solo dos hermanos.

Ellos eran los Holmes

El mayor, el gobierno de Inglaterra

El menor, el mejor (y único) detective consultor del mundo.

-¿Té o café?- Pregunto Mycroft cuando el mayordomo se acercó con la tetera en mano.

-Creo que té estará bien-

-Perfecto-.

Un incómodo silencio reino mientras ambos preparaban su infusión, tanto que incluso la gente de servicio pareció notar.

-En serio, ¿a qué has venido? Después de tu último berrinche pensé que las cosas ente tú y John...-

-¿Berrinches?- se sintió ofendido, -¿Catalogas mi frustración mental como un simple berrinche infantil?-

Mycroft ni siquiera se tomó la molestia de responder.

Sherlock frustrado bufo.

-Te diré a que he venido para poderme retirar lo más pronto posible-

-Hermanito, ¿Podrías siquiera intentar no arruinar un simple desayuno?- Cuestiono mientras levantaba la mano para indicar que entraran con los alimentos.

Su mayordomo reacciono al gesto, rascando garganta para indicarles a las muchachas que avanzaran con la comida.

-¿Entonces si habrá croissants?- sonrió cuando colocaron un plato ante él, y mostraron un par de huevos revueltos con algo de judías dulces

-Lo reconsiderare para la próxima vez que vengas, eso claro si avisas con antelación- tomo Mycroft sus cubiertos y comenzó a comer con tranquilidad.

Sherlock no tuvo más remedio que imitarlo.

-Solo espero…- el mayor de los Holmes limpió sus labios con la servilleta, -…espero que este sustancioso alimento sirva para aligerar las molestias que tu pregunta me va a causar-

-Oh vamos hermano. No puedes ser tan infantil, ¿O sí?-

La ceja arqueada le dio la respuesta que necesitaba.

-Bien. De acuerdo... He venido porque necesito saber de algo extraño que este pasado. Algo que el gobierno no quiera que la gente se entere...-

-Si no queremos... Si no quiero que la gente se entere- se corrigió al notar la mirada irónica de Sherlock, -¿Qué te hace pensar que te lo diría a ti?-

-Sólo algo extraño... Algo que me oriente en este caso: algo turbio, un asesino en serie que Inglaterra se niegue a aceptar- Se quedo callado pensando en más opciones, - ¿Algún virus?-

-Dudo mucho que tu hombre de la lista tenga tanta trascendencia- Afirmo, -Los problemas son los mismos de siempre pero nada que lamentar. Lo siento Sherlock, pero creo que es hora que tires ese caso a la basura y busques algo mejor en que ocupar tu mente-

-¿Socializar con mi hermano, por ejemplo?-

-Ni siquiera yo puedo ser tan cruel- levanto la mano para que el mayordomo se acercará con una bolsa de papel, -No creo que quieras quedarte a probarlos, ¿o me equivoco?-

Sherlock no se tomó la molestia de mirar el contenido.

Sabía que su hermano había ordenado que prepararan los panecillos desde el momento que llego.

-Mi queso crema favorito está en casa...- se apresuró a mentir.

-No te preocupes, sé que ahí estará tu buen amigo John. Está preocupado y creo que sería algo bueno para compartir... Ya sabes, entre ustedes-.

...

Bruce Pilling relamió su bigote oscuro antes de mirar a la rubia de tacones que tenía frente así.

-Me diste una fecha y no lo cumpliste-

-Las, las cosas se complicaron...- le tembló la voz.

-Darla cariño, sabes que esa no es justificación. Aún con lluvia y granizo, Maurice siempre tenía todo a tiempo- Negó con la cabeza y miro alrededor.

Sabía que la joven era estúpida pero no tanto. Citarse en una cafetería concurrida era un buen lugar, y la cantidad de personas le hacía controlar su tono de la voz.

-Pilly...- susurro de tal manera que el aludido se enfadó.

-No más Pilly, hermosa. Funcionamos una vez como pareja, ya no más- se puso de pie y saco un par de billetes de su cartera, -Te doy 3 días más. Si no tengo mi pedido, Maurice no será el único desaparecido-

-¿Cómo sabes que...?-

-Darla, no eres la única con contactos- aseguro, -3 días, 3 días es todo lo que te daré-

...

El fuerte golpeteo de la puerta fue lo que la hizo ponerse de pie y asustada correr para averiguar qué demonios estaba pasando.

-Calma. Si lo que quieren es tirar mi puerta...- Grito, -…están a casi nada de conseguirlo- Se asomó por la mirilla antes de suspirar con resignación para darse cuenta que quien estaba del otro lado, no era a quien esperaba, pero al menos había traído el desayuno, o eso indicaba la bolsa de papel que tenía en la mano.

-¿Me debo de preocupar por la hora o por la forma de hacerte notar?-

-Bueno, dado que no respondes a mis llamadas pensé que esta sería la única manera de encontrarte- la recién llegada entro al recibidor de la casa y miro a su amiga, -Bueno, ¿quieres desayunar o no?-

Molly no le respondió, simplemente bostezó, dio media vuelta y se dirigió a la cocina con paso aletargado.

-Dios Mío, Molls- suspiro la chica antes de asegurarse de cerrar bien la puerta para comenzar a seguirla.

-Hola Becky. Buenos días-

-Primero, gracias a Dios que estas viva, por un momento pensé que uno de tus cadáveres se había convertido en un zombie y te había comido-

-Creo que es más probable que una de tus clientas se transformé en momia- avanzo hacia la estufa para poder poner agua para té, -Como sea, ¿a qué debo el honor de tu visita?-

-Cancelaste la última sesión con el Doctor Russell, y no te has puesto en contacto conmigo. Hace una semana me dijiste que tenías donante y brincabas feliz por todos lados... No soy idiota, Molls-

-Jamás dije lo contrario-

-De acuerdo, leo tu blog y la última entrada fue lo más deprimente que he leído en años. Esa resignación total ante la soledad, ¿Realmente piensas en eso?-

Molly miro de reojo su portátil que estaba sobre la mesa de la sala.

-¿Alguien realmente lee eso?- pregunto antes de negar con la cabeza, -Aun así no importa. Lo escribí en un momento de furia pero ya no importa-

-¿En serio te vas a rendir? ¿Me vas a dejar sola con esto?-

-¿Cuál es la diferencia? Ni siquiera vale la pena- Suspiro sintiendo la derrota en su cuerpo, -Aunque lo reconsiderare si lo que traes de desayunar contiene chocolate-

-_Mollicent Marie Hooper_- negó con la cabeza, -Eres mi mejor amiga y te lo diré con todo el amor que me es posible: eres una pendeja-

-¿Soy tu mejor amiga?- parpadeo varias antes de detener sus manos en la bolsa de papel.

-Pues sí, pensé que eso era más que obvio- Admitió encogiendo los hombros, -Igual eso no te quita lo cabeza hueca que has estado últimamente-

-Pero si somos 5 amigas. ¿Por qué yo?- jalo la silla para sentarse enfrente.

-Sí, somos 5, pero tú eres la menos hipócrita- sonrió, -De acuerdo, eres la más honesta y la única con el suficiente carácter no sólo para aguantar mis cambios de humor sino también para saber callarme cuando las cosas están mal. Sabía también que no me tacharías de loca cuando propusiera lo de la clínica de fertilidad, y... ¿Tengo que seguir?-

-Me halagaría mucho, Becks-

La aludida la fulminó con la mirada.

-¿Realmente crees que voy a dejar que te deprimas por eso? Vamos a intentarlo, vamos a ver hasta donde llegamos... ¿Qué es lo peor? ¿Realmente tener un hijo podría ser lo peor que te pasara?-

-No estoy segura de querer traer un hijo al mundo bajo esa perspectiva, pero tienes razón-

-Yo digo que si el donante es el problema, busquemos a otro... ¿qué hay de ese detective guapo con el que a veces trabajas?- gesticulo con la mano.

Molly se puso de pie, apago el agua de té y saco mejor una botella de vino.

-¿Detective?-

-Sí, ese sensual de pelo canoso. Por lo que me has contado, apuesto a que esta chiflado por ti-

-Greg Lestrade es casado, separado, lo que sea- Negó con la cabeza recordando una vieja discusión, -Además tiene problemas de disfunción eréctil- encogió los hombros.

-Bueno hermana, si quieres optar por el método tradicional, no me opongo, aunque sospecho que eso no sería un gran problema-

Molly ignoro el último comentario y mejor coloco dos copas sobre la mesa.

-Tenemos que ver el catálogo- Becky se puso de pie y la tomo del brazo, arrastrándola a la sala.

Molly a como pudo, pescó la botella de vino y las copas.

-¡Catálogo!- se sentó en la sala, -Esta mañana vamos a escoger un donante para ese bebe-

-De acuerdo, pero primero... Brindemos por eso- el "plop" de la botella al ser abierta y la risa de ambas.

Los problemas y molestias podrían esperar un rato más.

Incluso el pensamiento de ese "pelos necios" de cabellera oscura.

...

Su hermano mayor rara vez mentía, por eso no le causo ninguna sorpresa encontrarse con John Watson sentado en su sala en el usual sillón que solían compartir y con la misma expresión de desconcierto.

-Desayuno- indico mostrando la bolsa de papel.

-Sherlock, he venido a hablarte de... ¿Disculpa?-

-Puedes seguir hablando- Camino hacia la cocina, buscando programar la cafetera.

-¿Estás haciendo café?- pregunto John consternado.

-¿Prefieres un té?- lo miro Sherlock confundido.

-La última vez que me preparaste un café, me drogaste-

Sherlock parpadeo varias veces antes de recordar y sonreír por el hecho.

-Oh si, y funciono- lanzo un gran suspiro, -Era cuando los casos a investigar valían la pena- volvió a la sala y se sentó frente a su amigo, -¿_Croissant_?- abrió la bolsa.

-De acuerdo hombre. ¿Qué demonios te pasa?-

Sherlock lo miro sin comprender antes de volver la vista hacia la comida y luego a él, y así sucesivamente.

-Está bien. Suficiente- Levanto John las manos para indicarle que se detuviera.

-¿Entonces no quieres desayunar algo?-

El doctor rompió la distancia que los separaba y le arrebató la bolsa sin previo aviso. De la misma manera avanzo hacia la mesa de su comedor, y tras quitar un par de contenedores de los cuales prefirió no averiguar nada, se sentó en ese lugar.

-Café estará bien. Sin azúcar, gracias-

Sherlock sonrió.

-Oh John, buenos tiempos: tú y yo contra el mundo. Casos que realmente valían la pena, investigaciones que retaban nuestras mentes y las estimulaban...-

-¿Te tengo que recordar que fue esa la racha en la cual no teníamos nada interesante? Tuviste que colgarte del caso de un conejo desaparecido para encontrarle sentido a ese caso- levanto la voz justo en el momento en que la cafetera anunciaba que el café estaba listo, -Sherlock...-

-La gente solía venir a presentar sus casos... ¿aún escribes ese blog tuyo?-

-No hemos tenido casos últimamente. Además las chicas y el trabajo me tienen ocupado- Recibió la taza de cerámica y la tomo con ambas manos para poder dar un gran sorbo.

-¿Eso significa que necesito de la publicidad de tu blog para que la gente se acerque por ayuda?- Arqueo la ceja con algo de curiosidad.

-No lo sé. Tal vez solo el mundo está en relativa calma. Quizás tu deberías de considerar lo mismo... un descanso Sherlock. Todos lo merecemos al menos una vez en la vida, ¿sabes?

-¿Descansar?-

-Sí. Ese acto humano que suelen hacer las personas cuando se abruman y se toman un respiro. Mary y yo queremos que tu sobrina conozca la playa, estamos pensando en viajar... No se los he comentado, pero creo que sería bueno que te nos uni…-

-Esto me está sobrepasando y es estúpidamente frustrante. Es un caso sin sentido que mejor debería de tirar por la borda y así poder sumirme en un abismo de mediocridad...-

John negó con la cabeza

-Oh no, no te dejare que empieces con eso. No voy a permitir que te emberrinches como niño pequeño-

-¿No es lo que estas sugiriendo al decirme que me tome unas vacaciones?-

-Drama Queen, como siempre- Bufó John, -Hay un asesinato. Hay una consecuencia y ahora solo falta encontrar la causa. Las pistas son absurdas, ¿acaso eso no debería de hacer el caso más interesante? ¿Te vas a rendir tan fácilmente?-

Sherlock sonrió.

-Eso era lo que necesitaba. Entonces, ¿seguiremos trabajando en esto hasta averiguar quién mato al extraño de lista del supermercado?-

-Aun en los peores momentos, ¿cuándo me he negado?-

Un croissant sobre su plato fue el agradecimiento del detective ante ese comentario.

-Entonces... ¿Seguimos en él?-

-¿Cuándo realmente dejamos de investigar ese caso?- Sonrió el hombre de mirada azul, antes de recordar lo que verdaderamente le inquietaba, -Pero antes tengo que arreglar otro problema- Se puso de pie intempestivamente

-¿Vamos a salir?- Apuro John su café de un gran sorbo.

-No. Yo voy a salir, tú terminaras de desayunar- Busco su abrigo con la vista, -Te enviare un mensaje cuando llegue con Lestrade. Nos veremos ahí-

-Pero...-

Y sin más, Sherlock abandono el 221B de Baker Street.

...

-Creo que este vino no es tan bueno, Molls- Se puso de pie una evidentemente ebria Becky Fitzmons, -Se acaba muy rápido-

-¿Eso es lo que tú crees?- La patóloga permanecía sentada en su sillón, los parpados caídos y una expresión relajada que no había tenido en un largo tiempo, -Tal vez deba de comprar otro, uno nunca sabe cuándo se puede ofrecer un poco de vino-

-Bueno, al menos duro más que mi marido- Negó con la cabeza antes de reaccionar, -Hablando de marido... ¿Qué horas son?- Busco desesperada algún reloj

A tientas, Molly atrapo su celular para ver la hora: Pasaban las 12 del mediodía.

Eso solo podía significar que durante las últimas 3 horas, las dos amigas se la habían pasado quejándose, desahogándose y burlándose de todos y de todo.

-Ya es tarde-

-¡Demonios! Tengo que ir con mi marido- tomo su abrigo que estaba en la perchera, -Recuerda que mañana iremos con el doctor Russell. El sujeto 48... ¿O era el 49? Bueno, mañana confirmamos-

-Becks, ¿Realmente te vas a ir en ese estado?- Molly se puso de pie y la alcanzo en la puerta.

-No sería la primera vez. Sólo necesito...- coloco la mano en su frente, -¡Sí! Sólo necesito un taxi para llegar a casa. Eso- Se detuvo y se volvió para mirar a su amiga, -Molly, eres una chica excelente, olvídate de esos idiotas y empieza a trazar tu propio destino. Eso es lo que yo debí de haber hecho, y creo que es lo que haré- Aseguro y sin más, dio media vuelta dispuesta a salir.

-Becks. No creo que debas de tomar una decisión estando...-

-¿Ebria?-

Esa voz, ese tono.

La seguridad que la desarmo por completo.

Molly Hooper dio un paso hacia atrás.

Becky Fitzmons sonrió aprovechando la oportunidad.

-¡Pelooooos necios!- su voz tenía un tono muy agudo, -Vaya, las chicas tenían razón: lo que tienes de guapo, lo tienes de idiota-

-¿Disculpa?- arqueo la ceja al tiempo que retiraba la mano que sostenía la espalda para que la chica no se tropezara.

-¡Becks!- brinco Molly horrorizada.

-Para tener un poder de deducción o esa cosa "_Sherlock Holmes_", creo que cuando se trata de mujeres, no sabes nada- lo empujo con suavidad antes de caminar a tropezones rumbo a la calle, -Sólo te advierto, si lastimas a mi amiga, te romperé la nariz- amenazo por último antes de seguir (o intentar seguir) su camino.

Sherlock parpadeo varias veces antes de girarse para mirar a Molly.

-¿Puedo pasar?-

-No tengo mucha opción, ¿O sí?- Cuestiono ella al tiempo que se paró de puntitas para asegurarse de que su amiga estuviera bien.

-Tienes la posibilidad de negarme la entrada, aunque tienes razón, probablemente encontraría la forma de entrar-

-Como sea Sherlock- musito de manera cansina entrando a la casa y tropezando con algunos muebles que había en su camino

Sherlock preocupado la alcanzo y la sostuvo cuando su mesita de centro casi la hizo caer al suelo.

-¿Estas... bien?-

-La obviedad ante todo- Se zafó de sus brazos y camino hacia la barra de la cocina, misma donde se apoyó para tratar de mostrar algo de compostura, -Bueno, ya entraste y ya estás aquí, ahora ¿Qué quieres?-

Sherlock se quedó callado, realmente intentaba entender que motivos lo habían orillado a ir a ese lugar: Una mañana ocupada que había incluido a su hermano y a John, un caso sin resolver... Pero algo más importante que no podía dejar pasar por alto.

-Tú- susurraron sus labios en primera instancia

-¿Yo?- ironizo Molly todo lo que pudo, intentando contener la risa, -¿Y qué puedes querer de mí? ¿Qué puedes querer de esta simple forense?-

-El caso. El cuerpo del hombre muerto, el que sólo portaba una lista de supermercado-

La mujer bufo con exasperación por sus labios.

-Lógicamente. Es decir, ¿qué otra cosa podría querer Sherlock de mí? Lo único para lo que sirvo es para abrir cuerpos y darle evidencias que comprueben sus locas teorías-

-¿Realmente crees eso?- le sorprendió el cambio de actitud de la mujer.

-¿Acaso me has dado motivos para pensar en algo contrario?-

Sherlock se quedó callado, analizando sus palabras.

-Has bebido demasiado- señalo las botellas vacías que estaba sobre la mesa de centro.

-Brillante deducción-

-Me refiero a...- no quería hablar de más, no quería decir algo estúpido (otra vez) pero las evidencias estaban sobre la mesa, literalmente, -...tu eres más una bebedora por compromiso. No sueles ser de las mujeres que toman sólo por el placer de tomar, es por eso que una cantidad "relativa" de alcohol te puso en ese estado-

-Gracias por llamarme alcohólica-

-Molly Hooper, no he venido a tu casa a llamarte alcohólica-

-No. Insultarme es la consecuencia. ¿Cuál es la causa? ¡Que yo te lo permito!- levanto el tono de la voz, -La misma rutina: tú llegas a resolver un caso, intentó ser amable, verdaderamente trato... Y tú eres un idiota, un patán. Siempre diciendo cosas hirientes. Tal vez sean tus verdades, lo que puedes ver en la persona, pero no tienes ningún derecho a gritarlas. Menos aún, venir a mi casa y decirlas-

Sherlock intentó hablar pero los argumentos se le habían ido de las manos.

Molly espero alguna queja, algún comentario pero al no ver respuesta, se puso de pie y avanzo hacia la puerta de su casa

-Puedes irte-

-Estas ebria-

-Ya aceptamos ese hecho- asintió Molly.

-No te voy a dejar ebria y sola-

-Nadie te pidió que me cuidarás- replicó

-Tienes razón, y aun así me siento responsable por eso-

-¿Responsable? ¿Responsable de qué?- su rostro se puso rojo, -Sherlock Holmes, tienes que entender de una maldita vez que mi mundo, no espera, de hecho el mundo de nadie gira alrededor tuyo- llevo una mano a su cintura y la otra la levanto para señalarlo, -Tengo una vida y me pertenece. Tengo una vida y yo no te necesito, al menos ya no más-

-¿Ya no más?- dudo el acorralado detective.

El enojo de la pequeña patóloga lo había conducido hasta quedar de espaldas contra la puerta.

-No más. Y es más, olvida mi petición, fue estúpida... Fue un error. El tipo 49 del catálogo podrá servir mucho mejor que tu-

-¿Me vas a cambiar por un simple nombre en un catálogo?- Una leve de nota de celo se alcanzó a escuchar, aun así el estado de Molly ayudo a que pasara desapercibido, -Tu eres una brillante doctora. Sabes de genes, ¿te vas dejar llevar por una breve descripción? ¿Hechos banales que no te darán ninguna seguridad?-

-Al menos dan menos problemas-

-Lo siento, pero no puedo permitirlo. Podrás decir que soy muchas cosas pero jamás que soy un hombre que falla a mis palabras- tomo aire, -Además, tienes un buen punto acerca de todo esto-

-¿Lo tengo?-

-Los genes, el pensar que probablemente... Bueno, ni Mycroft ni yo...- Sherlock esbozó una mueca, -¿Vez porque es necesario que te cuide?-

-Haber...- Parpadeo varias veces, intentando entender la burda explicación que le estaba dando, -¿yo necesito que tu me cuides?-

-O ambos lo necesitamos, de acuerdo a la perspectiva. Tú me necesitas para cumplir tus deseos de ser madre, y yo... bueno, tengo que cuidar al horno de la posible única herencia-

Molly Hooper nunca había deseado tanto no haber tomado ni una gota de alcohol.

Realmente quería creer que lo que había escuchado... bueno, no fuera lo que había escuchado.

-El... El horno-

-Es decir, tú sabes. Alguien tiene que contener el producto por 9 meses y...-

Ni siquiera le dio tiempo de reaccionar.

El golpe que recibió sobre su mejilla le sorprendió, considerando que venía de una mujer en estado de ebriedad.

-De todas las cosas horribles que me has dicho, y créeme, me has dicho muchas, esta es la última que estoy dispuesta a soportar- la doctora podía asegurar que todo el alcohol que había en su sangre se había evaporado debido a la ira que estaba sintiendo en ese momento, -¡Largo!-

-Pero...-

-Fuera de mi casa. Si no te vas en este preciso momento, llamare a la policía... Estoy harta de ti, de tus idioteces, estoy cansada de todo eso- bufo sintiéndose frustrada, aún más cuando veía que él no se movía, -¡Que te vayas!- avanzo dispuesta a empujarlo.

Sherlock en vez de alejarse, dio un paso al frente intentando contenerla, pero ella era pequeña, escurridiza y estaba dispuesta a echarlo fuera de su casa (y de su vida) si era posible.

El avanzo, y ella también.

Ella se planto con fuerza, y él la imito para evitar ser empujado aún más.

La doctora movió sus pies, pero en su enojo, no se dio cuenta de la alfombra enrollada. Un movimiento en falso que la llevo a estamparse contra el pecho de Sherlock. Este la recibió e intento sostenerla, pero el enfado de ella sólo logró hacerlo tambalear.

Molly al sentir su toque, se molestó aún más y comenzó a agitarse, a moverse.

Un extraño baile en la sala.

Sus pies cruzados y un movimiento en falso que los llevo a estamparse contra el suelo.

Sherlock intentó proteger con su brazos a Molly, evitar que se golpeará, pero en el rodar, él fue el afectado al topar con la mesita de centro.

-¡Auch!- sintió el dolor en su frente, -Molly, ¿estás bien?- volvió el rostro para mirarla, pero ella no respondió, -¿Molly?-

El hombre se levantó de inmediato sintiéndose preocupado por la falta de reacción, pero aquel ronquido nada sutil que escapo de ella, confirmo que la caída (y tal vez algún pequeño golpe) la había llevado a dormir.

Más tranquilo por eso, Sherlock se incorporó por completo, tomando a la doctora entre sus brazos, levanto la vista y deduciendo con rapidez donde estaba su habitación, camino hacia ella.

Con mucho cuidado coloco a la joven sobre su cama y la observo con curiosidad

-Oh Molly Hooper- mustio, -¿Qué voy a hacer contigo?-

…

**Continuara… **


	7. Chapter 7

…**and I have finally realized what you need**

**Sherlolly – Fic**

**Disclaimer:** Si mi apellido fuera Doyle, otra cosa sería… pero como no, debo de decir que la mayoría de personajes presentes en esta historia no me pertenecen, y aun así ellos me sirvieron de inspiración para desarrollar esta historia.

**:-: Nota :-:**

Avanzo a paso lento pero seguro, porque realmente llevo un par de capítulos más arriba de los que tengo publicados, pero esto es para lograr que los detalles importantes de la historia cuadren, así que si me llego a tardar es por eso… si me tardo de más, un mensaje con un jalón de orejas no me caería mal.

Por lo pronto, aquí les dejo el siguiente capítulo de esta historia. ¡Disfruten la lectura! Gracias por leer y seguir al pendiente :D

**Capitulo 7**

_"Molly Hooper... ¿Qué voy a hacer contigo?"_

Si. ¿Qué iba a hacer con ella?

Es decir, eventualmente tendría que hacer algo. ¿O no?

¿Que no se suponía que las cosas funcionaban de esa manera?

Sherlock se había quedado el resto de la tarde cuidando a Molly.

Sentando en un pequeño sillón que había en su habitación, el detective había procurado a la mujer estando al pendiente de que no le pasara nada, y finalmente cuando ella despertó, le había ofrecido un jugo revitalizante (preparado por el mismo, _obviamente_) para intentar minimizar los efectos de la resaca

Para su fortuna cuando la patóloga despertó, ella parecía no recordar nada de lo que había pasado, aunque estaba casi seguro que estaba fingiendo, debido a los ánimos del momento, prefiero seguirle la corriente.

Finalmente, y tras asegurarse de que ella estaba completamente bien, abandono la casa de Molly Hooper y se dirigió rumbo a la suya, aún tomándose el tiempo de enviar un mensaje de texto:

"Te veo en Baker Street. S.H"

"¿Así como viste a Lestrade?"

Sherlock lanzo un suspiro de frustración. Su visita a cierta patóloga le había tomado más tiempo del planeado, pero no se arrepentía por eso y la sonrisa en sus labios al recordarlo, era la mejor prueba

"Ya te explicare. Por ahora te necesito en Baker Street. S.H."

"Domingo Familiar. Estoy ocupado. J.W."

"John... Por favor. S.H."

No hubo respuesta, al menos no instantánea por lo cual Sherlock un tanto nervioso abordo un taxi, fue cuando una idea surgió de su mente, una que le hizo reconsiderar las cosas y detenerse unas cuadras más adelante

-Aquí está bien- Le dijo al taxista, y tras pagarle, bajo del vehículo.

Las noches londinenses por lo regular frías y tétricas eran los perfectos escenarios para ocultarse.

¿Y si el asesino del hombre de la lista también había pensando lo mismo?

-Si le pido un fosforo para mi cigarro, me dirá que no tiene... ¿cierto?- Escucho una voz algo gangosa detrás de sí mismo.

-Wiggins- Musito Sherlock sin necesidad de voltear, -Creo que la respuesta la sabes. A lo que no te voy a responder es el cómo sabía que te encontraría de este lado-

-Me conoce mejor que a mí mismo, Mister Holmes- Se burlo el joven antes de colocarse a su lado, -¿Y dónde está su amigo? El bajito con cara de enojado...-

En ese momento el móvil del detective, vibro.

"Ven a casa. Al paso que vas, tu sobrina se olvidara de ti. J.W."

-Está atendiendo unos asuntos familiares, pero eso no es importante, al menos no por ahora- Aseguro Sherlock apretando el paso y alejándose de la avenida, adentrándose mas al interior de las calles

Bill Wiggins lo observo por unos momentos antes de finalmente decidirse y seguir al famoso detective.

-Wiggins, ¿Ha ocurrido algo raro?- Pregunto en cuanto sintió su presencia

-Defina raro, señor Holmes-

-Una muerte extraña llego a mí, pero estoy seguro que no es la única. ¿Alguien alardeando? ¿Presunción por un asesinato?

-Me temo que no, Mister Holmes- Se detuvo, -Solo... lo más raro que he escuchado es esa la leyenda de la chica desaparecida-

-¿Leyenda?- Arqueo la ceja

-Sí, ya sabe. La joven que se va de juerga, la drogan y le sacan los órganos. Creo que es un rumor inventado por los padres para que las chicas ya no confíen en nosotros- Negó con la cabeza, -Si así ya es difícil conquistar mujeres, ahora lo es mas-

Sherlock entorno la mirada

-Sí. Podría ser...- Volvió sobre sus pasos y se acomodo su abrigo, -Si te enteras de algo inusual y que _sea real_, no dejes de informarme. Por favor-

-Lo haré Mister Holmes. Disfrute su noche-

...

Mary fue la primera en notarlo.

Esa sombra con ese porte solo podía pertenecer a un hombre, y ese era Sherlock Holmes.

John dormitaba en el sillón con su pequeña bebe en brazos, y realmente no tenía intenciones de despertar a ninguno, motivo por el cual se ánimo a salir de su casa.

-La cena es a las 7- Fue lo primero que le dijo.

-Oh Mary, buenas noches, yo no...-

-La cena es a las 7- Repitió, -Si tú Sherlock, quieres venir a casa, sería mucho más agradable que fuera antes de ese tiempo para así poder invitarte a comer con nosotros-

-Lo tomare en cuenta para la próxima-

-Prometo mandar a John mañana a primera hora a tu departamento- Cambio el semblante serio por una sonrisa mucho más tranquila, -Deberías hacer lo que él hace, y aprovechar este tiempo para descansar-

-¿Descansar?-

-Sí. Dormir, tomar un te... ¿leer un libro?-

-¿Por qué todo el mundo insiste en que...?- la miro a los ojos, y al notar el semblante tranquilo, asintió, -De acuerdo Mary, prometo que lo haré-

-Y ven a visitarnos. John quiere verte, quiere que convivas con la familia como se debe... jugar a los detectives está bien, pero también somos amigos, y tu sobrina...-

-Lo sé. Si sigo sin convivir con ella, pronto no me reconocerá-

-De hecho te iba a decir que quiere juguetes nuevos y es obligación del padrino cumplir esos caprichos, pero también sirve-

El comentario basto para relajarlo.

Eso lo confirmaba todo, el sabía que esa era una de las razones por las que John amaba a esa mujer, esa simpleza y tranquilidad, esa confianza (a pesar de todo), y esa era una importante razón por la que Sherlock la respetaba

-Nos veremos pronto Mary, prometo que si-

-Eso espero Sherlock Holmes, eso espero-

...

Ese aire frío que le erizó los pequeños vellos de su nuca eran sus nervios disfrazados de sensaciones absurdas, miedos infantiles que se reflejaban justo en el momento en que menos lo necesitaba…

-Darla- La llamaron.

Ella se movió con cautela, muy despacio, buscando quedar fuera de su campo visual.

Al menos ese era su consuelo, hacerle el trabajo menos fácil.

-¿Darla?- la volvieron a llamar.

Ahora había intriga en el tono de su voz, y eso le agradaba.

-Sólo vengó por fines laborales- dijo intentando sonar segura, -Dime, ¿Llego la mercancía?-

-Los días de retraso hacen perder mucho dinero... A ambos-

-Bruce- le advirtió.

Esa noche no tenía ganas de jugar.

-Solo vengo a entregar lo que te corresponde, y comentar un poco acerca del negocio-

_"Comentar"_

Eso era lo que más temía, ya que esa palabra se traducía a... _"Hablar"_

-Dilo rápido que tengo muchos pendientes- mintió con rapidez

El hombre lanzo un suspiro, y Darla supo por el movimiento de las sombras que había cubierto su rostro con su mano, rascado su (ahora) asqueroso bigote y suspirado.

-Hay un café a unas cuadras de aquí, te prometo que no te tomara más de media hora-

-No- dijo con un tono firme que le sorprendió.

-¿No?- dudo el hombre

-Bruce, es en serio. No tengo tiempo para tus juegos, tengo mucho trabajo pendiente y si accedí a venir es sólo por el pago-

-De acuerdo, de acuerdo- bufo el hombre con exasperación antes de finalmente romper la distancia que los separaba y acercarse a ella, -Toma- le entrego un sobre grueso.

Darla lo abrió y confirmo su contenido: dinero.

-Perfecto, ¿qué más?-

-¿No lo vas a contar?- pregunto con ironía.

-¡Bruce!-

-Está bien. Consejo número uno... El tardarte genera no sólo que la mercancía se dañe, sino que también el destinatario no lo alcance a recibir. Eso nos genera pérdidas-

-Ajam-

-Necesitas extender tu red. Revisa lo que te dejó el viejo para poder mover mejor los hilos-

Ella tomo aire.

-Oh sí, estoy consciente de que Maurice estiro la pata. Curioso que lo hayan asesinado, ¿no crees?-

-¿Sabes quién lo hizo?- cuestiono ahora no sonando tan segura.

-Yo no, eso si te puedo asegurar. Además, eso es lo menos importante. Tu tomaste el control del negocio, llévalo como él te enseño y seguiremos funcionando, ¿puedes hacerlo?-

-Lo estoy haciendo- dijo sintiéndose ofendida.

-Para ser tu primera vez, te pudo haber ido peor- Admitió, -Bueno Darla cariño, ya que rechazas mi café, y tienes cosas más importantes que hacer...-

-Así es-

-Te haré llegar la lista pronto. 2 semanas cuando mucho- se acomodó su saco y comenzó a caminar en sentido contrario.

Darla lanzo un suspiro.

Había salido airosa al menos por esta vez.

…

Mary no fallo a sus palabras.

Eran las 8 de la mañana del siguiente día cuando John Watson abrió las puertas del 221B de Baker Street, y sin ni siquiera anunciarse, subió por las escaleras

Sherlock al escucharlo, solo atino a fingir que aun dormía en el sofá de su sala.

No era enojo, era orgullo.

No le daría el privilegio de suponer que lo estaba esperando.

-Sherlock…- Se freno el doctor al encontrarse con su amigo aun acostado.

No hubo ninguna respuesta.

John asumió que él dormía, por lo cual simplemente camino hacia su usual sillón, y se dejo caer con aire despreocupado tomando el primer periódico que su mano alcanzo.

-Mmmh- Comenzó a leer, -El caso de una madre que desesperada busca a su hija adolescente. Podríamos trabajar en eso-

-La hija huyo con su novio irlandés. Intentaron salir de Londres pero los encontraron en Gatwick. Ella estaba embarazada-

-Oh, ya veo- Miro por encima de las hojas no pudiendo evitar sonreír, -¿Y qué tal este? El robo de una joyería por tercera vez en menos de 6 meses pone en aprietos al dueño…-

-…que pide ayuda, cuando el mismo orquesto el robo para que los seguros le dieran dinero. Es obvio, casualmente en enero compro un seguro por cobertura amplia-

-¡Vaya!- Exclamo John, -¿Y qué hay de…?-

-Fue suicidio involuntario- lo interrumpió al tiempo que giraba su cuerpo para poder sentarse en el sillón.

-Perfecto. Ahora explícame, ¿Cómo pudiste saber eso?-

-Sencillo. Ese periódico es del mes pasado, y todo esos casos ya se resolvieron- Se puso de pie de un salto, enfrentándose a su amigo, -¿No me digas que vienes a desayunar?-

-A decir verdad, ya desayune en casa… tu sabes, con las chicas- Remarco la compañía casi con enfado cuando ese ni siquiera era el caso, lo que John trataba era comprender porque su mejor amigo estaba en un estado más neurótico de lo normal, -¿Tu ya desayunaste?-

-Té. A las 3 de la madrugada. Insomnio-

-Oh- Musito doblando el periódico, ignorando por completo la reacción explosiva de su amigo.

Un incomodo silencio procedió a esto.

Era la duda por la inusual visita y las preguntas que atravesaban las mentes de ambos. Al final fue Sherlock el primero en lanzar un bufido de exasperación por sus labios, cosa que John tomo como una señal.

-¿Puedo preguntar… puedo preguntar qué demonios es lo que te está pasando?- Cuestiono.

El detective llevo una mano a su barbilla dispuesto a analizar la naturaleza de la interrogante buscando comprender lo que John no le decía abiertamente, el problema es que cuando él solía analizar, tarde o temprano terminaba perdido en sus pensamientos…

-¡Por Dios Santo, Sherlock!- Grito el doctor.

-Yo…- Parpadeo varias veces antes de reaccionar.

-Solo dime que te está pasando. Eso es todo- Suspiro sintiéndose cansado.

Sherlock paso saliva y tomo aire. Quizás era el momento de soltar algo.

-Contrario a lo que parece, no estoy aburrido por la falta de casos- Comenzó a hablar evitando entrar en justificaciones, -Aunque mentiría si dijera que no he tenido un caso que valga la pena en los últimos meses-

-¿Entonces qué es lo que te molesta?- Lo miro fijamente, -¿Acaso es…?- John dudo mucho.

Había notado a su amigo ausente y molesto.

¿Serían celos por su nueva familia?

-¿Acaso es por… por las chicas?- Finalmente se atrevió a preguntar, -Escucha, sé que las cosas están cambiando muy rápido y que difícilmente las cosas volverán a ser iguales pero tengo la confianza de que…-

-No estoy hablando de eso, John- Lo interrumpió abruptamente al tiempo que se movía del lugar, -¿Realmente crees que mis preocupaciones se deben a un sentimentalismo barato? ¿Qué estoy detenido por una incomodidad como esa?-

-Bueno, si no es eso…- Lo imitó en su movimiento, y se planto frente a él, -Dime de una buena y maldita vez que es lo que ocurre-

-No tengo porque justificar mis actos contigo- Se defendió dando media vuelta y caminando hacia el otro lado de la habitación.

-Perfecto. Si eso es lo que quieres, está bien- Se rindió el doctor dejando caer ambos brazos a lo lado de su cuerpo, -No tiene caso. Me marcho- Comenzó a caminar rumbo a la puerta.

-Hace varios días Molly Hooper vino a mí con una propuesta bastante interesante- Rasco su garganta, -Una propuesta que me hizo poner en perspectiva muchas cosas-

-¿Propuesta?- Detuvo John su andar.

-Así es. A-. Remarco la palabra, -Ella…-

En ese momento, la puerta de su apartamento se abrió.

-¡No Señora Hudson, ahora no!- Chilló John.

-¿Cómo? Es decir…- La mujer miro al doctor antes de encoger los hombros, -¿Acaso interrumpo algo?-

-Pues de hecho…- Se puso de pie, y tomando a la señora por los hombros, la echo con delicadeza de la habitación, -Bueno Sherlock, me decías…-

Sherlock parpadeo antes de reaccionar y buscar retomar el ritmo de su conversación.

-…como bien sabes, en ese mismo periodo de tiempo, hemos estado trabajando sobre un caso sin mucho sentido. Aparentemente- Admitió, -Debería de ser algo interesante, pero realmente me está frustrando mucho estar en este círculo que no me conduce a nada-

-Disculpa pero, ¿Qué tiene que ver todo esto con Molly?-

Los ojos del detective parecieron brillar ante la sola mención de ese nombre.

-Todo y nada. Digamos que es más bien algo elemental ante los ojos de cualquiera que observe detenidamente la escena-

-¿Estás hablando de que estas enamorado de Molly Hooper y que por eso no te puedes concentrar en resolver el caso?- Pregunto a tientas esperando una reacción humana por parte de su amigo, -¿Eso es lo que pasa? ¿Sherlock Holmes esta enamora de Molly Hooper?-

El aludido lanzó un bufido que sonó más bien a decepción.

-¿De todas las deducciones lógicas esa fue la mejor que pudiste sacar?-

-Bueno, tú fuiste la que la mencionaste junto con el caso-

-Aun así, ella no es el eje central de esta ecuación- Hablo intentando escapar de los comentarios del doctor, -Quizás solo era justo mencionarla porque toma cierta parte de mi atención y eso evita que me pueda enfocar completamente en el caso que tenemos en manos… y eso, eso terminara por volverme loco- Llevo ambas manos a su cabeza.

-¿Y exactamente que parte de tu atención toma?-

-Molly Hooper…- Un suspiro de resignación escapo de sus labios, -Desde que iniciamos este caso la he visto 3 veces y cada una es peor que la anterior… ella y esa retorcida idea, y lo único que hacemos al encontrarnos es discutir acerca de eso en vez de enfocarnos en lo que realmente es importante-

-¿Retorcida idea?-

La cabeza de Sherlock comenzaba a punzarle.

Era un agudo dolor que comenzaba en sus sientes y se extendía por todo su cráneo.

-Sherlock, ¿estás bien?- John dio un paso al frente para poder tomar a su amigo por los hombros.

Ese leve movimiento le basto para tomarse un respiro, para controlarse.

-¡Claro! Ese es el punto- Miro a su amigo, -John, siempre me sorprendes-

-¡Y tú a mí!- Grito, -¿Tomaste drogas? Es eso, volviste a las drogas…-

-¿Drogas? No seas absurdo- Se separo de él, juntando todas las ideas en su cabeza, -Espera John. Espera. Tú eres doctor-

-Gracias por haberlo notado-

-Es claro que tú eres doctor. Dime, ¿tú conoces al doctor Russell?-

John suspiro. Definitivamente Sherlock Holmes se había vuelto loco.

-¡Responde!- Urgió el hombre

-A decir verdad, si conozco a uno- Se separo un poco al notar el estado tan alterado de su amigo, -Era un compañero un par de años más joven que yo, quizás dos. Si mal no recuerdo era un idiota, y alardeaba con que se inclinaría por la ginecología… literalmente- Miro a su amigo, -¿Eso significa que le ocurre algo malo a Molly?-

-John, ¿sabes como viene los bebes?-

-Soy doctor, ¿lo recuerdas?- Ironizo, cruzando los brazos, -Espera… ¿acaso tú no?-

Sherlock lo miro completamente serio.

-¿Esos significa que tú? ¿Acaso tú y Molly? ¿Molly y tú?- Parpadeo sin poder creer.

-No creo que ninguna de las conjeturas que se está formando en tu cabeza sea la correcta-

-Pruébame- Watson lo miro con una gran sonrisa en sus labios, -¿Sabes cómo se hacen los bebes?-

-¡Por supuesto que conozco el medio biológico por el cual vienen los bebes! Es decir, el proceso- Gesticulo con su mano derecha, -Eso-

-Entonces si estamos hablando de bebes, un caso, un ginecólogo y Molly…- Ironizo, -Vaya Sherlock, este es un lado tuyo que no conocía-

-Estas sobreestimando todo John. Molly solo me pidió ayuda-

-¿Ayuda para...?- Pregunto con diversión

-Para ser el… donante-

-…padre- Dijo John al mismo tiempo antes de escuchar lo que realmente su amigo había dicho, -Espera, ¿Molly te pidió ayuda para…?- Las conexiones del doctor, las dudas y la confusión de su amigo.

-Avísame cuanto termines de embonar todas las piezas del rompecabezas- Camino muy despacio rumbo a la ventana observando la calle vacía.

-Sherlock. ¿Molly te pidió…?-

-Oh, vamos John. Eres un medico calificado. Solo di las cosas como son-

John trago saliva.

-Inseminación artificial es el término correcto- Lo miro de reojo, -No estoy seguro que los métodos convencionales vayan contigo. Es un procedimiento algo complejo y no siempre efectivo- Avanzó a paso inseguro a su encuentro, -Puedo buscar más información al respecto, si es lo que requieres-

Sherlock solo señalo una carpeta que había sobre su escritorio.

John camino hacia ella y la tomo para ver varias hojas con artículos y diversa información impresa.

-Aquí dice que la taza de efectividad es del 20 al 25 por ciento- Comenzó a dar una lectura rápida.

-Porcentaje que se reduce considerando aspectos como la edad, la saludad y…-

-Sherlock, ¿realmente estas pensando en ser padre?- Regreso la carpeta a su lugar.

No hubo respuesta, solo un prologando silenció que fue interrumpido por una alarma.

-Molly Hooper tiene una cita en…- Miro su reloj, -25 minutos con el Doctor Russell en la clínica de fertilidad- Se alejo de la ventana para dirigirse hacia el baño.

John negó con la cabeza al escuchar el sonido de la regadera al ser abierta.

-¿Eso es todo?- Le grito.

-Voy a requerir que investigues al Doctor Russell. Antecedentes, amigos… cualquier mancha negra que pudiera atraer nuestra atención-

-Perfecto, antes-

-Nos veremos después-

John asintió aún a sabiendas de que su amigo no lo vería, y salió de la casa

-Sherlock Holmes… como padre- Vaya- Musito sin creer eso.

…

_**Continuara…**_


End file.
